Love and little Blood-Suckers
by Dreaming-Bliss Z
Summary: The girls are nearly 18 when vampires and werewolves invade Townsville and they're forced to stay inside. What happens when the ruffs 'mark' them and take them to their mansion where four new ruffs and puffs are? Will the puffs agree to the ruffs as mates conditionally? Or will love set in first? OC's included.
1. Chapter 1

**Here's my new story. Please Review and no flaming. In this story the girls are nearly 18 and the guys have aged to 18 just so you know. Inspired by "Vampire Love" by bunnylov3r22. I'm going to do their looks too so just bear with me.**

* * *

**Chapter One. Miyako POV.**

I sigh, it's been weeks since the Professor has let the girls and I fight because of the war between the Vampires and Werewolves so we're stuck at the lab.

"Miyako, we all want to fight. But until The Professor says it's okay, we have to stay holed up here." Momoko says. Her ginger red hair is held up in its regular red bow and her eyes are a tad darker than their regular bright bubblegum pink. She's wearing a bright pink t-shirt with the words 'Everything Nice', knee-length jean skirt, and glossy red flats, her PPGZ belt topping it off. Her curves and c-cup are pretty well defined than when she was younger.

"I know." I say and run my fingers through one golden pigtail. It's elbow length now and a little wavy at the ends. I'm wearing a light blue knee length dress with a mini white jean jacket and blue wedges with my PPGZ belt. I have cuter curves and a c-cup now.

"I'm going to transform and rip those goth freaks and oversized dogs to shreds if they don't leave soon!" Kaoru hisses as she stalks into the room and flops onto the couch. Her hair reaches her shoulders now and it's layered. She's wearing a green camo shirt, green cargo pants, and black combat boots with her PPGZ belt. She has less curves but d-cups which she hates.

"Come on, Kao-rin, lighten up! They'll leave and we can go back to crime-fighting soon." Usagi says. She has her brown hair pulled up in a high ponytail and a purple bunny pin in her hair. She's wearing a purple shirt, black pants, and purple flats with her ppgz belt. Her curves are like mine and she has a nice b-cup to match.

"Fine." Kaoru says and Usagi gets off. The Professor and Ken walk in with treats which Momoko grabs first.

"Thank you, Professor!" Momoko says and starts eating.

"You're welcome." The professor replies. Just then there is a very loud knock, or better expressed as pounding, on the door. The Professor pales and pushes us into a closet. We all watch through a crack to see him open the door and four guys dart in. I stare at the one with feathered gold blonde hair and ocean blue eyes. My eyes widen in recognition of Boomer, the rowdyruff. He's here with his brothers as well.

"Hello, Professor Kitazawa." Brick says. He's taller now and his hair is mid back length in a low ponytail. He's wearing a white shirt with a red hoodie over it and red jeans with matching sneakers.

"What is your business with me?" The Professor replies.

"We're here for our puffs. Where are they?" Boomer says. He's wearing a white shirt under his opened rrbz jacket, blue pants, and blue shoes. He looks quite, hot. No don't fantasize! I can't like him, can I?

"No lying." Butch says. His hair is out of the ponytail, now it's spiked up and the bangs are gone. He's wearing a dark green shirt with 'Bite me' in black letters, dark almost black green jeans, and green sneakers. He has a huge smirk on his face.

"Or it won't turn out well." Bounce says. His short brown hair hasn't changed, still has the black band around his head as usual. He has a dark purple shirt and black pants on with purple shoes.

"They aren't here." The Professor says firmly. Then Ken slips and we tumble out of the closet. Right, in, front, of, the RowdyRuffs. Momoko bounces up onto her feet and gets in front of the professor, the rest of us following suit.

"Looks like Geek Junior let your attempt at hiding our puffs fail." Brick laughs and in a red flash Momoko is in his arms. She's too shocked to do anything except blush redder than her bow. In a dark blue flash I notice I'm in Boomer's arms. I blush cherry red and don't move.

"That's right." Butch smirks and in a dark green flash, Kaoru is in his arms blushing red and struggling.

"Totally." Bounce says and in a dark violet flash Usagi is in his arms. She is pink-faced and staring at him.

"Thank you, Professor. Now leave!" Brick orders. The Professor and Ken scurry off somewhere else in pure terror. That's when I notice the two red dots on the boys' necks. Vampires.

"Split up." Boomer says and he carries me (high speed) to another room where he sits me up where he can look me in the eye and bites my neck.

"AAAAHHHHHH!" I scream and start crying as he sucks my blood, but, he's crying too. When he lets go I'm already losing consciousness.

"I'm sorry. But at least you're mine now." He whispers and I black out.

* * *

**That's as far as I'm going for now. Please review. Sayonara!  
~Eve**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2. Momoko POV.**

_I hear Miyako and Usagi scream and look at Brick with tears in my eyes. _

"_B-Brick." I whimper. He leans in and bites my neck to suck my blood. _

"_AAAHHH!" I scream and the room starts spinning. He lets go and cradles me gently._

"_I'm sorry. But no one else can have you now." Brick whispers and I black out._

I wake up in the hospital. A nurse rushes over immediately.

"Oh miss Akatsutsumi thank goodness you're awake! We found you here and had to give you a blood transfusion since you somehow lost a lot." The nurse says. I sit up.

"Where are my friends? Are they okay?" I ask.

"They needed transfusions as well but they're still asleep." The nurse says. I let out a sigh of relief then notice that I have gold hoop earrings ruby hearts in my ears.

"Why am I wearing earrings?" I ask.

"They were on when we found you." The nurse says.

"Oh. Okay." I say. Then a doctor walks in.

"We need you down at recovery, Andrea." The doctor says. The nurse hurries out of the room with him and I get out of the hospital bed. My clothes and belt are on a chair so I change from the hospital gown and leave the room.

**Kaoru POV.**

_Flashback-_

_I hear Miyako, Usagi, and Momoko scream bloody murder and glare at Butch. _

"_If anything happens I'm killing you and your brothers, regardless you are immortal." I hiss. He frowns and bites my neck, then he sucks my blood which stings._

"_GAHHH!" I yell and he lets go, leaving me very dizzy. _

"_You're all mine now, Cupcake." He says and I pass out._

_End of Flashback-_

I can't believe he bit me. Now I'm going to make sure he never considers coming back. I feel the gold anklet with emerald stars embedded that's around my right ankle and growl.

"Why me?" I hiss. Then the doorknob turns, I grab a pillow and hurl it into the face of-

"It's me, Kaoru." Momoko says as the pillow hits the floor.

"Oh. Hey, Momoko. I thought you were Butch." I somewhat apologize and notice she has gold earrings with red ruby hearts embedded in her ears.

"It's okay. So you got a piece of jewelry too?" Momoko says and examines the anklet. I already don't like it.

"Yeah." I reply and grab my clothes to get changed. Momoko nods and I go into the small bathroom and change. When I walk out she's straightening the room and replacing the pillow back on the bed.

"Let's go find the others." Momoko says and I nod as we walk out of the room.

**Usagi POV.**

_Flashback- _

_I hear Miyako scream. It makes my blood curdle and I start to tear as Bounce bites my neck to suck my blood._

"_AAHH! AHH!" I scream and he lets go. The room starts to spin._

"_Sorry, Usagi-chan. But you're all mine now." He says and I pass out in his arms._

_End of Flashback-_

I feel the gold pin with an amethyst bunny embedded that is tucked neatly into my hair. It makes me feel, protected, in a way. The doorknob twists and I smile as Momoko and Kaoru walk in.

"Hey, girls." I greet and hug them.

"Hey, Usagi. You dressed I see." Momoko says. I nod and notice that she has gold earrings with ruby hearts on I haven't seen before and Kaoru wearing a gold anklet with emerald stars.

"Yes. Why are you wearing those?" I ask and they shrug.

"We don't know. Let's go find Miyako though." Kaoru says and we hurry out of the room to look for her.

**Miyako POV.**

I get dressed and look at the gold bracelet with Ceylon sapphires in the shape of bubbles embedded that is on my wrist. It's probably a bangle I forgot I had, although I don't recall having anything like this. Then the door starts to open and I duck under the bed just in case.

"Miyako? Are you here?" I hear Usagi ask and I get out.

"Hey, girls. I thought you were someone else. Sorry." I say. They nod and I notice the new jewelry.

"It's okay. Let's go." Momoko says. We leave the room and walk down to the front desk.

"Did the doctor discharge you?" The lady says.

"Yes. I did." The doctor says as he walks by while scribbling on a clipboard.

"Okay then. Have a good day!" The lady says and types something on the computer as we leave the hospital.

"We'd better get back to the lab and see what happened." Momoko says and we nod.

**At the lab. Kaoru POV.**

"So? What happened, Professor!" I hiss.

"What did they mean by us being theirs?" Momoko asks.

"Well. Since they're vampires, they marked you to be their mates. That means, nobody else can have you girls since you have to become their mates." The professor says.

"NOOOO! No way, not happening, not real!" I growl and punch the air multiple times.

"Then what does the jewelry mean?" Miyako asks.

"They link you to the boys, another way you're marked. But, only the highest level vampires use gold jewelry. Which means, they're highly esteemed vampire princes." The professor says. Then our belts start beeping.

"Better transform girls." Ken says.

"HYPER BLOSSOM!"

"ROLLING BUBBLES!"

"POWERED BUTTERCUP!"

"HOPPING BUNNY!"

We all transform and fly out to Townsville. It's the gangreen gang again.

"Hey, Gangreen gang, been a while!" I yell and summon my hammer. They turn around with smirks plastered on their faces.

"Well, well, see you've grown." Ace says, looking at me in particular. Big Billy stares lustfully at Blossom, Snake at Bubbles, and Arturo at Bunny.

"Stop looking at us! POWERED EARTHQUAKE!" I attack.

"QUEEN'S BUNNY!" Bunny attacks.

"CREAM PUFF ZIP!" Blossom attacks.

"BUBBLE RETRIBUTION!" Bubbles attacks.

"GAH!" The gang yells as they're thrown into the air. As they come falling back to the ground I notice that Bunny is right under.

"BUNNY!" I yell. She looks up.

"AAHH!" She screams. Almost instantly, a flash of dark purple comes and we see Bounce holding Bunny in his arms. His brothers close behind him.

"How dare you try to hurt our mates!" They growl and beat the gang up, sending them into the atmosphere.

"What are you doing here!?" Blossom says as she's pulled into Brick's arms as Butch picks me up.

"Did they hurt you in any way?" The boys say while checking us over frantically.

"No." The girls and I reply. The boys sigh in relief.

"That's a relief. Let's get you to the mansion." Brick says and after Boomer picks up Bubbles in his arms they start running high speed while carrying us.

**Brick POV, 20 minutes later.**

We finally stop running in the meadow by the mansion and I let Blossom get down and de-transform.

"Where are we, Brick?" She asks me. I put my arm around her.

"This. Is Vampire Manor." I say after the others catch up. The girls look around in awe.

"Whoa." The girls say.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU THIS TIME, BLING!" The all too familiar voice of my half-brother Bling's mate screeches. The two yellow clad figures appear, Bright is flying after Bling who is running at full speed. I of course grab his collar and stop him. Bright pummels him to the ground.

"What did you do this time, Bling?" Butch says and we pry the two apart while the girls watch.

"Tried to take my spear!" Bright says as she de-transforms back into Nexa. I face-palm.

"Seriously. Seriously." I say.

"Yes seriously." Nexa says. Bling gets up and dusts himself off.

"Who are they?" Momoko sulks.

"You must be Brick's mate. I'm Nexa, the soon-to-be mate of Brick's half-brother Bling." Nexa says and bows.

"As she said. I'm Bling." Bling says and pulls Nexa close.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Momoko. And these are my friends Miyako, Kaoru, and Usagi." Momoko says, gesturing to the girls and bowing.

"Pleasure is all mine." Nexa says. Then Kaoru clears her throat.

"Excuse me but, can you transform, Nexa?" Kaoru says. Nexa nods and takes out her compact.

"I'm also PowerPuff Girl Shining Bright when I transform. I see your belts so you must be the rest of the team." Nexa says.

"Hai. I'm Rolling Bubbles." Miyako says.

"Powered Buttercup." Kaoru says.

"Hyper Blossom." Momoko says.

"And I'm Hopping Bunny!" Usagi squeals.

"Sorry to intrude on the introductions but there are more people to meet. Including other puffs and ruffs." Butch says.

"There are? Let's go!" The girls say and we walk into the mansion.

* * *

**I might as well leave it there for now. Nexa\Bright and Bling belong to crown172. Please review, Sayonara!  
~Eve**


	3. Chapter 3

**I decided that the PPGZ and RRBZ have or will get animal transformations. Not telling what they are yet but Nexa and Naman transform into wolves since that's their character.**

* * *

**Chapter 3. Usagi POV.**

The boys and Nexa start walking us up to the mansion when I notice black belts around the boys' waists that hold compacts their colors.

"Hold it!" I squeal and everyone stops.

"What is it, Usa?" Bounce asks. I point at his belt.

"What are you wearing." I ask and the girls notice with confused looks (Except Nexa).

"Transformation belts." Bounce replies.

"We're not even transformed. You just called us our other names because you recognized us this way." Brick says.

"Then what are your names?" Momoko asks.

"I'm Masahiro. Boomer's is Raiden, Butch's is Takashi, Bounce's is Tomoya, and Bling's is Naman. The others will tell you theirs when you meet them." Brick or Masahiro says. While he's talking to Momoko about something I don't know I take a better look at Nexa, she has long straight black hair and light brown eyes. She's wearing a yellow shirt, jeans, yellow Nikes, and a PPGZ belt with a yellow compact. Her curves are apparent, she also has one gold earring with a smoky topaz in the shape of a wolf's head embedded.

"Would you two stop the argument. I want to get inside." Naman says and Nexa nods. He looks like Nexa only shorter hair. He's wearing a yellow shirt, black jeans, yellow sneakers, black wristband, and rrbz belt with yellow compact.

"Okay." We agree and walk inside. It's very richly decorated like you'd think in a mansion. Chambermaids and Butlers scurry around, stopping to bow or curtsy before continuing on.

"Where are our brothers and their future mates?" Takashi asks a butler.

"Prince Hiroshi and Kyoko are in the den playing video games, Prince Koumori and Ali are at the arcade, and Prince Eiji and Eren are in the Grand Parlor, Prince Takashi." The butler replies.

"Good. You may go." Takashi dismisses the Butler who scurries off.

"So you're princes!" Miyako says. Raiden pulls her by the waist closer to him.

"Yes we are. And we're being trained to lead different parts of the kingdom equally." Raiden says.

"We'll explain later." Tomoya says.

"Yeah. And I'm not listening again so come on. Let's find the others." Nexa says and we walk into a large den. A guy with dark brown hair and navy blue eyes wearing a navy blue shirt and jeans with black sneakers and an rrbz belt with a navy blue compact, and a girl with dark brown hair and navy blue eyes wearing a navy blue tunic with matching jean capris and shoes with a ppgz belt (compact navy blue). She has a gold chunky bracelet with dark blue gems embedded.

"Yo, Hiroshi, Kyoko, we got our mates." Masahiro says. The two look at us and Kyoko grins.

"Withouth getting killed I see. I'm Kyoko or in ppgz form I'm Fantasmic Bolt, I also and turn into a robot called Titanium. My future mate is Hiroshi or Tough Bat." Kyoko says. I notice she has good curves like Momoko.

"As she said I'm Hiroshi. We already know who you all are." Hiroshi says.

"Okay~." The girls and I say.

"We better get Ali and Koumori next." Kyoko says. Just then a girl and guy burst in. The girl has lighter brown hair with bangs parted to the right and light purple eyes wearing a grey tank top with a diagonal purple stripe, dark jeans, and sneakers with a ppgz belt and she has a gold charm bracelet with purple opal gems embedded, all showing her curves. The guy has slightly darker hair parted to the right and the same purple eyes wearing a grey shirt, dark purple jeans, grey sneakers, and an rrbz belt.

"Well if it isn't Ali and Koumori." Hiroshi says.

"Oh you must be the new mates! I'm Ali or Cosmic Butterfly and this is Koumori or Beatle." Ali says. Poor guys, they can't introduce themselves.

"Just Koumori is fine." Koumori says.

"Nice to meet you." The girls and I say.

"The last two are Eiji and Eren." Takashi says.

"We're here." We hear a girls voice and turn around. A girl with long platinum blonde (white with light yellow) hair that reaches her knees and is in a long braid tied in a black ribbon wearing a white tank top, black leather mini jacket that's open, black skinny jean shorts that end above the knee, white converse and ppgz belt says. She has a gold ring with a moonstone embedded. Her eyes waver from a green to light pink. She has an hourglass figure that's apparent as well.

"Cut to the chase okay." The guy next to her says. He has slightly darker hair then hers in a tight middle ponytail and is wearing a white shirt, black skinny jeans, black converse, white wristband, and rrbz belt.

"Anyways. I'm Eren or Dreaming Bliss." The girl says.

"And I'm Eiji or Swift Buck." The guy says.

"That's everyone. They know who you are already anyway." Raiden says.

"So.. could you explain everything to us now?" I ask.

"Of course. After we're done with the ceremony." Tomoya says.

"What! Today!" The girls and I screech.

"Yep, so get dressed in something sexy for us." Takashi says and pinches Kaoru's butt.

"Stop that, Takashi!" Kaoru says and smacks him.

"You weren't kidding about her, Takashi. And I though Kyoko could get mad." Hiroshi says. Kyoko slaps him in return.

"But really. Go get ready." Masahiro says with a sweat drop as eight maids walk in. The guys leave.

"Yeah. Let's go." Ali says and leaves with a maid who has black hair and yellow eyes. Eren leaves with a maid who has white hair and red eyes, Nexa with a maid who has yellow hair and black eyes, and Kyoko with a girl who has deep blue hair and brown eyes.

"Uh.." The rest of us say.

"I'll take you to your room, Miss Usagi. I'm Fuu, your maid." A maid with purple hair and brown eyes says and leads me away to a dark purple set of double doors. She opens the doors and leads me to a large closet.

"Wow." I awe.

"Pick your clothes out." Fuu says and I pick out a short sleeved dark purple dress that reaches my shins and has a low boat-neck, purple flats, and a gold wrap. Fuu takes my hair down and puts a purple rose in. Then applies smoky purple eye shadow, bright purple mascara, neon purple lipstick with clear grape flavored gloss, and light blush.

"Arigato, Fuu-chan." I say and she curtsies.

"It's time." Fuu says and we leave the room. She leads me to a huge ballroom where the others are. Everyone looks very nice. The guys are wearing black suits with dress shirts and shoes their colors.

Momoko is wearing a short hot pink tube dress with a black bolero, white leggings, black heels, pink knuckle gloves and a red rose in her hair. She has pink eye shadow, red mascara, red lipstick with a clear cherry flavored gloss, and blush as make-up.

Miyako is wearing a light blue sun dress, yellow mini jacket with sunflower designs, sandal wedges, blue silk gloves that reach her elbows, and her hair is down with a light blue rose. As make-up she has light blue eye shadow, neon blue mascara, light blue lipstick with clear blueberry gloss, and a little more blush than me.

Kaoru is wearing a light green skort with chains, green tank top, black biker jacket, dark green gloves, platform boots with spikes, and a green rose in her hair. She only has neon green mascara with eye shadow and lime green lipstick with clear green apple gloss.

Nexa is wearing a simple yellow skirt with a matching blouse, black leggings, orange flats, and in her hair is a yellow rose. Her make-up is yellow eye shadow with mascara and yellow lipstick with clear lemonade gloss.

Kyoko is dressed in a navy blue blouse, black skirt, white knee socks, blue flats, and a dark blue rose in her hair. She only has dark blue lipstick with clear passion fruit gloss, and dark blue eye shadow.

Ali is in a grey knee dress with purple designs, light purple pumps, wrist length black gloves, and a lighter purple rose in her hair. She has light purple eye shadow and mascara, light purple lipstick with clear elderberry gloss, and blush.

Eren is dressed in a white square neck knee-length dress with black designs, black leggings, shiny black knee boots, black fishnet gloves, and a black rose in her hair. She has silvery white eye shadow, jet black mascara and black lipstick with clear blackberry gloss.

"Wow we all look great!" Momoko says. The others smile and Tomoya puts his arm around me.

"Yes we do. You ready, Momoko?" Masahiro says and leads her through a set of gold double doors. I hope this goes well.

* * *

**I was running out of ideas so I decided on this. Please review. Ciao!  
~Eve**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4; Momoko POV.**

Masahiro leads me out of the ballroom into a dim lit red room with a medieval canopy bed. There's a man in a robe holding a book and the doors close behind us.

"M-Masahiro?" I whisper. He gives me a sad but longing look then pushes me onto the bed and holds me down as he bites my neck.

"" The man chants something in gibberish and Masahiro kisses me, blood streaming down my neck and lips. I pass out.

**Miyako POV.**

"So.. how did you meet your future mates?" I ask our new friends.

"It's different than your experience. We went to the same school and actually were friends without knowing the others' second identities. They disappeared one summer and came back a few years later, vampire princes." Nexa starts.

"They couldn't, control their thirst quite well. And we soon found out that they craved our blood. After research we found that if a vampire craves only one person's blood then it means they want that person as a soul mate. But it only happens with pureblood royals and nobles." Ali says.

"So you've been bitten by purebloods, wouldn't that turn you into vampires?" Kaoru says.

"If the vampire desired it. If it was on accident then we'd degenerate to level E's. After becoming official mates, you have the choice to be turned." Eren says.

"And you want to become vampires!?" Usagi shrieks. They sweatdrop.

"It would be easier since we're in line for the thrones. That's what we mean." Kyoko explains. Then Masahiro appears carrying Momoko who has blood stains on her and Raiden grasps my hand.

"Come, Miya-chan. Don't worry." Raiden says and leads me into a dim blue room with a large blue bed. A man in a robe is there too with a book.

"Raiden?" I whisper as he lifts the hair off my neck. His eyes glint red for only a second but fade. The man chants something in gibberish, the only language I can't understand.

"Shh.." He says. Then he bites my neck and I scream. Tears flow down my face as I go rigid and tighten my grip on him.

"R-R-Raiden!" I plead and pass out in his arms.

**Kaoru POV.**

I watch as Raiden carries Miyako out of a room. She's not covered in blood like Momoko at least.

"Come on, K-chan, our turn." Takashi says and drags me into a dim green room with some guy in a robe. I struggle instinctively.

"Takashi~.." I say and he pushes me up against the wall. The man chants in gibberish and Takashi bites deep into my neck. I gasp and he goes deeper than before. "Stop..". He lets go and I collapse. What's going on?

"Now it's official, soul mate." Takashi says and I pass out. I'll get him back.

**Usagi POV.**

I shudder as Kaoru is brought out by Takashi. I know I'm next.

"Come now, Usa-chan." Tomoya coaxes and leads me into a dark purple room. A man is here, holding a large book.

"Tomoya." I say before he bites my neck. Blood streams down my neck and I scream.

"" The man chants in gibberish. I go rigid and Tomoya lets go, catching me as I collapse.

"Sorry, Usa." Tomoya whispers and I black out.

**Later. Raiden POV.**

"So will you explain everything to us now?" Momoko says after all the girls are awake. My brothers and I look at eachother.

"Hai. First thing is that we've been vampires since we were twelve. We were turned completely by the empress and emperor of the pure-blood vampires. That's when we met Naman, Eiji, Koumori and Hiroshi." Masahiro says.

"We've been training to take over the empire since. Masahiro, Raiden, Tomoya and I are taking over for the day world. The others are taking over for night. Since we're princes we were required to find our mates early and we knew who we wanted." Takashi says.

"So you've been watching us for HOW long, Takashi.." Kaoru hisses.

"Five years tops." Takashi replies. Kaoru glowers.

"As Takashi was saying. We only have so much time until we're going to take over and since you're our mates you have to learn about our culture and laws, as well as how to lead our world." I say and pull Miyako close to me.

"But you have to do it quickly." Tomoya says and plays with Usagi's hair.

"I would suppose we would have rules then." Miyako says. We nod.

"Hai, Miyako-chan." I reply. Then one of the butlers walks in.

"Princes, you're needed at a meeting straightaway." He says. My brothers and I stand up and give our mates quick kisses.

"We'll see you girls soon. Stay in this room and don't cause trouble." Naman says and we leave the room and walk to the large court\throne room.

**Nexa POV.**

I shake my head as the boys leave.

"I can't believe we can't go anywhere. We've been here long enough that we know our ways around." Kyoko says.

"Who thinks we should leave the room?" Kaoru says.

"Kaoru." Momoko says.

"What're they gonna do." Kaoru says.

"Send every guard and warrior here to find us. They will go ballistic no kidding." Eren says, her eyes change to brown.

"And they won't let us out of their sight for at least a month." Ali adds. I nod.

"I don't really care. I'm not one for rules so I'm leaving." Kaoru says and grabs Miyako, Momoko, and Usagi, making them stand up.

"Yes! I'm going too." Kyoko says and I face palm.

"Well we know our way around so we should go with them." Eren whispers. My alpha wolf instinct flares up but I restrain myself.

"Fine. We'll go." I say and we walk out of the room. I hope the boy's won't lose control and go into their demon or animal states.

* * *

**I don't own anyone except Eren and Eiji my ocs. Please review and ciao!  
~Eve**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Eren POV.**

"This is the library." Nexa says as we walk in. Momoko gets hearts in her eyes.

"So many books!" Momoko squeals and runs off. Nexa goes after her.

"What was that about?" Kyoko asks.

"Momoko loves libraries." Kaoru replies and face palms.

"Why don't we split up? I can go with Miyako to the tailor's." I say.

"Then I can go with Kaoru and Ali with Usagi." Kyoko says.

"Okay!" The girls reply and I take Miyako to a stone sculpture of one of the great leaders in vampire history.

"What's this?" Miyako asks. I twist the hand and a panel opens.

"Shortcut to the tailor's. Raiden told us about you so I know you like fashion." I say and we hurry into the passage as a guard walks into the library, just in time.

**Five minutes later..**

"Here we are." I say and we exit the passage into a brightly colored room with fabric of all types lying around. Miyako brightens and feels a piece of blue silk quilting.

"Arigato for bringing me here, Eren-chan!" Miyako says and bows. I bow back.

"You're welcome, Miyako." I reply and lead her around the room.

**Takashi POV. **

My brothers and I walk back to the living room and open the doors to see-

"Where are they!" We all exclaim.

"Princes, what's wrong?!" Our guards say asks while bowing.

"Our mates are gone! We want every guard looking for them Pronto!" I say and they leave, we follow behind.

"Where are they!" Raiden hisses, his eyes turning electric blue and a dark demon aura surrounds him as he turns into a blue jay. The rest of us get dark auras as well. I turn into my animal, a jackal. It won't be too long before I go into demon mode.

"They have to be somewhere." Naman says. He turns into a wolf, his eyes a bright glowing yellow.

"That's the question, baka." Eiji says and changes into a white mountain lion, his eyes are glowing white now as well.

"We don't need to fight right now. We need to find our mates." Hiroshi says and turns into a bat. His eyes glow his color as he flies about.

"We know that!" Masahiro says as he turns into a red fox and his eyes glow red.

"Just be quiet!" Tomoya and Koumori growl. Koumori turns into a ferret and Tomoya changes to a rabbit, their eyes glow purple. Just then a guard rushes up and we turn back.

"Your Majesties, we h-haven't found any traces of them anywhere." The guard says. We snap into demon mode and throw him deep into the ground.

"We'll find them ourselves then!" I howl and my brothers and I stalk around the mansion.

**Kaoru POV.**

"" An alarm goes off and Kyoko pulls me behind one of the exercise machines.

"They're looking for us. Great." She whispers and stomps on the ground, a hatch appears and we jump in.

"What do we do?" I whisper back. She shrugs. Stay here and hide I guess.

"They have to be somewhere." We hear Takashi's and Hiroshi's voices say. Then I hit my head on something and let out a shriek. Kyoko face palms.

"Did you hear that?" Masahiro's voice asks. Footsteps come closer.

"Wait. They're probably in the hatch." Raiden says, then the hatch door is ripped off. Kyoko and I are pulled out and I find myself wrapped tightly in Takashi's arms.

"Darnit, Raiden!" Kyoko hisses and glares daggers at Raiden as she's smothered by Hiroshi.

"Where are the others?!" Masahiro says and I shrug.

"Where else? Nexa and Momoko ran off in the library." Kyoko says. Masahiro and Naman stalk out, determined.

"What about the others.." Eiji growls.

"Eren took Miyako to the tailors and Ali took Usagi to the salon." I say. Koumori, Eiji, Raiden, and Tomoya race out of the room. Takashi carries me to his or pardon me 'our' room and locks the door.

"You are such a heap of trouble." Takashi scolds and pushes me onto the bed. I blush.

"Takashi, don't you dare." I say. He smirks and kisses me. Great.

* * *

**That's all for now. Please review and Ciao!  
~Eve**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Momoko POV.**

"Grr." Nexa says and clamps her hands over her ears.

"Nexa-chan?" I ask.

"Naman is using his alpha wolf side to find me again." Nexa says.

"Come here, Nexa~." Naman's voice flows across the room.

"Momoko, where are you." Masahiro says. They sound, desperate and worried, but angry as well. Nexa steps out into view first and gets smothered by Naman.

"There you are, Nexa. Didn't I tell you not to leave the living room." Naman scolds. I walk out from behind a bookshelf and Masahiro hugs me a bit too tight.

"Why did you leave the living room, it's dangerous during meetings." Masahiro says. I blush.

"It was Kaoru's idea and Kyoko wanted to as well. Not mine." Nexa says and disengages herself from Naman. I can't get out of Masahiro's grip though, darn.

"We'd think you and Eren of all people would know that you should listen to us." Masahiro says and we leave the library.

"And that we are supposed to help Momoko and the others adjust here I know." Nexa says and we bump into the blues.

"Found Miyako. Eren ran off though so Eiji went after her." Raiden says. He's carrying Miyako in a tight, protective bridal style and she's blushing deep scarlet.

"That's normal for her to play cat and mouse." Nexa says.

"Now we need the others to meet us in the den so we can all talk." Masahiro says and lets me go. We walk down the hall to a large, multicolored den with a huge flat screen TV and an assortment of furniture. Masahiro and I sit down on a red micro fiber loveseat and he pulls me close.

"Hey, guys." Kyoko and Hiroshi say as they walk in, the greens right behind them. Kaoru looks ready to rip Takashi to micro shreds.

"Hey." The rest of us reply. Then the others walk in and sit down.

"We're all here." Eiji says and pulls Eren onto his lap with his arms wrapped tightly around her.

"Masahiro?" Tomoya says.

"Now that everyone is here. You girls should know about the rules if you don't already know them, but we're going to go over them again. The first is that during meetings you stay put where we tell you to since the trouble vampires usually roam during them." Masahiro says.

"Second, if anyone EVER threatens you or shows signs of coming after you, you must tell us." Raiden says.

"Third is if you want to leave the manor for whatever reason you come and see us first." Takashi says.

"Fourth. You respect the aristocrats and other nobles until you're officially princesses." Tomoya says.

"And the last one, no hurting any vampires without explanations." Koumori says.

"Fine." The girls and I reply.

"Good." The guys say and a maid walks in.

"Suppertime." The maid says and we leave the den.

**Ali POV.**

Koumori and I sit down at the long table as Charlotte and Winston, the Empress and Emperor of vampires, walk in and take their seats.

"Konnichiwa." We greet. They nod their heads.

"So.. These are your mates?" Charlotte says with a smile.

"Hai, Ka-san." The boys say.

"I'm Akatsutsumi Momoko." Momoko says.

"I am GotouKuji Miyako." Miyako says.

"Matsubara Kaoru." Kaoru says.

"And Hiroshima Usagi." Usagi says.

"It's very nice to finally meet you. I am Charlotte, and my mate is Winston." Charlotte says. Looks like everyone knows eachother now.

**? POV.**

I growl. Those ruffs are going to pay for taking the girls, they were meant to be ours then they became blood-suckers, and I will get my Momoko back.

"Yo, Takaaki, what do we do?" I hiss. Takaaki changes back into his human form and a dark aura surrounds him.

"We abduct a couple ruffs then take the girls back when the ruffs go after their lost brothers. Suit you, Casuto?" Takaaki growls back.

"Suits all of us, Takaaki." Akatsuki says while looking at Usagi lustfully.

"Alright then. Nishan, Masaru, Ichiru and Beko you abduct Naman. The rest of us will abduct Masahiro." Takaaki says.

"Why them?" Ichiru asks.

"You'll see." Taz says. We run back to the forest to prepare for the abductions, Momoko you will be mine!

* * *

**Eve- Looks like things are about to take a turn, for the worse.**

**Naman-Why did you choose Masahiro and I?**

**Masahiro- Probably since we're the leaders.**

**Eve- Hai. Anyways I don't own anyone but my ocs. Ciao!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's chapter 7 so enjoy and please review. Happy reading!**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Naman POV.**

"Yo, Nishan, in here." I pick up voices in the hallway. I gently sit up so as to not awake Nexa.

"You sure he's in there, Beko?" Another voice asks, probably Nishan, whoever the heck he is.

"I'm sure." Beko replies softly. I can sense four wolves from their auras, they are here for something.

"Naman?" Nexa whispers as she sits up. I push her back down gently.

"Stay put." I whisper back. Then the door is opened and the wolves break in.

"See we woke you. No biggie though. Ichiru, Masaru." The one with straight black hair and icy blue eyes says.

"Hai, Nishan." Two of them say; One of them has bedhead silver hair and one black eye and one blue eye, the other has shorter brown hair and light green eyes. They both run towards me and I intercept them.

"What are you here for? Wolves." I hiss. Nishan walks over and I bare my fangs.

"We're here to abduct you of course, Naman. I thought you'd be, smarter." Nishan smirks and I throw him into the wall. Beko, the one with red hair and brown eyes, gets me from behind.

"Let him go!" Nexa growls and turns into her wolf form, she attacks Beko but Ichiru hits her on a pressure point and knocks her out.

"Nexa! You'll pay for that!" I growl and slip into my wolf form. But Nishan grabs me and knocks me out before I can attack again.

**The next morning. Kyoko POV.**

I'm in the gym with Hiroshi, Takashi and Kaoru for a morning workout when Nexa and Momoko run in, tear stained.

"Naman and Masahiro are missing!" They yell. I hug Nexa while Kaoru hugs Momoko. The guys stiffen and growl inhumanely.

"William!" They call and another butler appears.

"Yes?" William says.

"Get our brothers, their mates, and our parents in here immediately! Masahiro and Naman are missing!" Takashi growls. William bows and runs out of the room.

"They aren't just missing." Nexa says.

"They were abducted by the wolves." Momoko sobs.

"We will find them and make them pay dearly for taking the leaders." Hiroshi hisses.

**Five minutes later.**

"Who is responsible for taking them!?" Charlotte seethes while brushing tears off her cheeks.

"Miyako knows one. Takaaki." Momoko says and Miyako goes pale.

"He is werewolf, But, why would he do this!?" Miyako says. Raiden hugs her close and gets a dark aura.

"He wants something. I remember some of the names from last night. Takaaki was there with others called Taz, Casuto and Akatsuki." Momoko says.

"We'll find them. If it's one of the last things we do, we will." Koumori says while stroking Ali's hair.

"And you girls are not going to come with us, it's too risky now that those wolves know you're here." Eiji says.

"We can fight too you know." Eren snaps at him.

"You aren't this time. It's not like the crime fighting and discipline committee work you're used to." Raiden says.

"We will still fight. And you can't stop us." Kaoru says. We reach for our belts but the boys slip them off and I glare at Hiroshi.

"What are you doing!" I hiss.

"Making sure you can't use this to fight." Hiroshi says and carries me to our room where he chains me to the bed post.

"Hiroshi, you!" I yell as tears form in his eyes.

"Sorry, Kyoko. But we're doing this so you aren't hurt." Hiroshi says and as he's walking out he stuffs my belt in his pocket and gives me a sad glance. Then he disappears.

**Masahiro POV.**

I wake up, chained to Naman and an old column. He's shaking a bit too much though.

"Yo, bro, you okay?" I say.

"No. They hurt Nexa." Naman replies coldly. I look down at the rope and notice it's metal cables. Darnit, I can't use fire.

"Let's just hope we get out of here and beat those wolves up. They hurt Momoko as well and they aren't going to get away with it." I growl and the wolves walk in with smirks.

"See both of you are up now." Casuto says and I start trying to get out. He's the one after Momoko.

"And we're going to make sure you are in comas by the end of the day." Naman and I hiss.

"Oh are you now? You can't do anything to stop us from claiming the girls. Your brothers made a huge mistake by leaving your mates, tied to the beds and taking their belts." Takaaki says.

"You won't get our mates anytime soon, wolves, we'll make sure of it." Naman growls.

"Oh? Really." Masaru chuckles. I hope the others figure it out and go back to the girls or else I'll kill myself.

**Miyako POV.**

I wipe my tears. Raiden is trying to protect me, but why won't they let us go? They could better help us if we were together.

_"They're there, alone alright." _One voice says.

_"I can't wait to have Eren to myself." _Another cheers.

_"Shut up, Ichiru." _A few voices moan.

_"All of you be quiet. GotouKuji can hear us if she wants to." _Takaaki's voice resounds in my mind. It's true then.

"June! June!" I yell. My maid rushes in.

"Yes, M'lady?" She asks.

"Please. Warn the guards and try to tell the princes that the wolves are coming!" I sob. She hugs me.

"You must be hearing things, Miyako-sama. You're perfectly safe here, Now I have to go help with supper." June assures gently and leaves the room.

"Raiden!" I sob just as the window is opened and a familiar figure jumps in.

"Hello, Miyako. Miss me?" The figure says and whips it's hood off.

"Taka-chan." I shudder..


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Nexa POV.**

I wake up. I'm being carried by Nishan while the girls are being carried by the rest of the wolf pack.

"Put me down you baka!" Kaoru shouts. Taz just smirks.

"He won't. We have you, our rightful mates, in our possession now and we won't let those pathetic vamps get you." Takaaki says. Miyako looks like she's about to break into pieces.

"And if they do?" I ask.

"We'll exterminate them." Nishan says and I growl.

_"We need help." _Kyoko says in my head.

_"More like a rescue." _Ali remarks.

_"What are you talking about?" _Kauro seethes.

_"Getting help. Eren and Miyako should go and find the boys first." _Momoko states.

_"Why me?" _Eren asks.

_"You can get Miyako out of here and you're good at explaining things." _I reply.

_"I want to see Raiden!" _Miyako sobs.

_"What if I want to escape too." _Kaoru says.

_"You like to fight so you'd be better off here." _ Kyoko says.

_"It's decided then. On my count. One, two, Three!" _I say. Kyoko and Eren bite Beko and Ichiru then throw them to the ground as a distraction. The rest of us break out of the wolves' grips.

"Good work now GO!" Ali and Usagi say. Eren and Miyako nod and start running.

**Koumori POV.**

We approach the cave where we can sense Masahiro and Naman.

"Let's get them, kill the wolves, and get back to the girls. Short and Sweet." Eiji says.

"Right." The rest of us agree and we storm into the cave, sure enough, Masahiro and Naman are here. But shadows cover their faces and they look guilty.

"Go back. We were bait for you. Now the wolves either have the girls or are close to it." Masahiro growls. Ali!

"Not without you we aren't!" Raiden says as a scary demon aura envelopes us all. We release our brothers.

"Now we have to go find the wolves and the girls!" Takashi hisses as we run out of the cave right into Eren and Miyako, no one else.

"Eren!? What happened?" Eiji asks and pulls her in for a hug. Raiden picks Miyako up who starts crying onto his chest.

"The wolves. You made the biggest mistake by going after your brothers. They came and kidnapped us but we were told to come find you." Eren says breathlessly.

"Takaaki was so scary!" Miyako shudders. Our auras get darker.

"What about the others." Masahiro glowers.

"They're fighting." Eren says.

"Grrr!" Naman says and punches the cave wall next to him, creating multiple cracks.

"Those wolves will pay!" I hiss. We run into the forest at the fastest speed possible to find our mates. I'm coming, Ali.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! Please review and Ciao!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I had to redo chapter 9 since I replaced it on accident. So it won't be exactly like the first version.**

* * *

**Chapter 9; Tomoya POV.**

I'm gonna kill whoever's hurting my Usa-chan. Those wolves know we claimed the girls a long time ago.  
"Over here!" We hear girls voices and run into a large clearing in the forest. The girls are battling the wolves. In a flash of deep purple I'm beside Usagi.  
"T-Tomoya-kun!?" Usagi says as I block an attack from the wolf.  
"Daijobu, Usa?" I ask. She nods.  
"Hai,Tomoya-kun." She replies.  
"Hey! She's mine, vampire!" The wolf roars, turning back into a human. It's Akatsuki.  
"How dare you! We notified the wolves we'd claimed the girls years ago!" I growl and throw a purple energy beam at him.  
"Aww is little purple boy angry?" Akatsuki chirps as he slashes at me. I push him to the ground in anger as my eyes glow purple.  
"Tomoya, let me help!" Usagi says. I gently push her away and shake my head.  
"No. You'll get hurt." I reply and start fighting hand to hand with Akatsuki.  
15 minutes later...  
I finally hurl him into a tree and he falls to the ground beside the other wolves.  
"Can we finish them off now!" Takashi growls.  
"Not yet. If they do this again though, we will finish them off." Masahiro says with venom in every word. The wolves nod and run off in defeat. But they'll be back.  
"Why can't we finish them off!?" I ask.  
"The treaty says after three offenses we can do what we want to the wolves who betray the treaties' rules. And we'll make it very harsh next time." Naman says. They sound, exhausted, then Usagi shrieks.  
"Tomoya-kun, you're covered in blood!" Usagi says. Uh oh.  
"Usagi, we can clean ourselves up. Not a big deal." Momoko scolds. The guys and I look at ourselves then the ground.  
"Yes it's a big deal. They need blood." Nexa says while supporting Naman.  
"We don't want to hurt you. And since we lost so much-." Naman says but Nexa cuts him off.  
"Guys, we better get back to the mansion. It's nearly dark out." Eiji says as he re-ties his ponytail.  
"Yes. Let's go." Raiden says and we pick the girls up. Then we start running all the way back to the mansion.

**Eiji POV, later that night.**

Eren and I are walking down one of the corridors when I collapse. She gets down beside me.  
"Eiji, daijobu? You need blood." Eren says, exposing her neck.  
"No. I'll take too much. And if I do then the chance is you'll turn into a vampire." I reply. She rolls her eyes and helps me up.  
"You're being stubborn. You need blood and I'm not afraid of the risk." Eren says as we start walking again. As we walk into the hallway where our room is we see Naman drinking from Nexa, his eyes glowing the natural red since he's in vampire state. We walk into our room and I close the door behind us.  
"I wish you didn't force me to like this." I say, letting my bangs cover my eyes.  
"Just do it, Eiji." Eren says and exposes her neck. My eyes glow red and she nods as I lean in and bite her.

* * *

**I decided to extend that scene a bit. Please review and Ciao! **  
**~Eve**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10; Hiroshi POV the next morning. **

I walk into the den with Kyoko. She's recovered enough from losing a fair amount of blood from last night since she's used to it now. Everyone else is here so we sit down on the dark blue foof chair.

"We were wondering when you'd get in here." Masahiro says, not looking up from his book he is reading with Momoko.

"We have a meeting so we were waiting to see if you'd show up in time." Naman adds while playing Nexa and the greens at a video game. I roll my eyes, meetings always take forever and they're usually about the rules here.

"Do they always have to schedule these meetings when I finally get time with my Kyoko." I whisper to myself.

"We heard that, Hiroshi." Eiji says. He doesn't look from his game of Sudoku with Eren.

"So? You think the same of your mates." I reply.

"Maybe we should have the council let us have a few days of vacation where we want. We have been attending to our duties as needed anyway, mom and ad shouldn't have a problem. Now that we have our mates." Raiden says.

"Hey you finally have a good idea, Raiden." Shiro teases.

"Don't tease him, Shiro. It is true." Masahiro says, looking at Shiro to give him a cold glare. He's paler than usual, so are Shiro, Raiden and Tomoya. Must not have gotten any blood yet which isn't good. Then Cress, our messenger walks in. Meeting time.

"Your highnesses, it is time for the meeting." Cress says. My brothers and I stand up and nod. I lean over to Kyoko.

"Talk to the newbies about their new duty. Their mates need blood, and soon." I whisper in her ear and she nods. I walk out of the room with the others and then down to the grand council room. I take my seat, let's get this over with.

**Kaoru POV.**

"Girls. You haven't let your mates drink your blood yet, have you." Nexa says. I growl lightly and look at her.

"Yeah. And why would I? He'd probably kill me from loss of blood." I say.

"And they said they didn't want to hurt us. Can't they just drink blood from animals to heal?" Momoko asks.

"No. When vampires get mates, they share blood with their mate only and they drink only their mates blood when they want to heal. Animal blood is just food to ease their hunger. So you really need to let them drink." Kyoko says.

"But it hurts when they bite us on the neck." Miyako says.

"Is that why you're scared, Miyako-chan? The pain?" Eren asks. Miyako nods.

"There's another way for starters. It isn't as painful or scary. You have them drink from your wrist. And they won't drink too much either, Kaoru." Eren says while demonstrating.

"How do you know so much." Usagi asks.

"We found out we were going to be mates at thirteen. So we've been living here a while and we've learned a lot more about vampires. They don't mind drinking from wrists either." Ali explains.

"Oh. Then, about the other day when you said we had the choice to become vampires. Did you mean you wanted to?" Usagi asks.

"There's ups and downs. If you do wish to you can, after they turn you, then you have to drink their blood to make sure you become a real royal. You get a lot of strength as well. We've seen it happen before many times." Nexa says.

"What about their fangs." I sigh. Those fangs are too sharp right now, and I don't trust the boys at all.

"If it's about how sharp they are. Just touch them. They'll let you." Eren says and I cross my arms then glare.

"I thought you'd at least be smarter, living here. You could just leave here." I say in a heated tone, mostly to Eren. She stands up full height and I notice how tall she is, at least two inches taller than the rest of us.

"We can't leave. Since we're now mates to the vampire princes, it'd kill us slowly. We're all better protected here than on our own. Now don't fight. Eren, calm down. Kaoru, get used to it." Nexa says. Sending us both glares and we sit down.

"Then. How would it kill us?" Momoko asks.

"They've already had your blood during the mating process, our mates have had ours a bit more. But they've infused us with a tiny amount of their blood, if we left, it would cause damage." Kyoko says.

"One question then. Why would they want us? Their arch-enemies?" Miyako asks.

"You understand them better than anyone else. And over the years they've grown to love you more than you think. So they would not be able to survive without you, that's basically the whole point." Ali says. I still don't care. I didn't want this to happen at all.

**Raiden POV.**

We get a few hallways away from the council room and fist pump. We get a week of vacation to ourselves and our mates where ever we wish.

"Yes!" We all cheer\whisper. I wonder where Miyako and I could go, I know she likes the beach and sunflowers.

"Come on. We better go tell the girls." Masahiro says and we run back into the den where the girls are. They stand up.

"What are you so happy about?!" Usagi asks.

"We get a week's vacation where ever we want. All to ourselves." Tomoya says while picking her up in a tight hug.

"Sweet!" The girls all cheer. I pick Miyako up.

"Then where will we go? If you haven't already planned where?" Miyako asks first.

"They're surprise spots. Now come on, we have to go get packed." I reply and carry her to our room. She's has the most charming smile I've ever seen on her face as I set her down on the bed. I start to walk over to my closet when Miyako grabs my arm. I turn around to face her.

"Raiden." Miyako whispers.

"Yes, Miya-chan?" I ask.

"You look really pale. Are you okay?" She asks in return.

"Yes." I reply. She holds up her wrist.

"No.. You need my blood. I should have let you drink sooner, Raiden. So please, do it." Miyako says. It's probably because of the pain she had the first two times that she's been scared of being bitten. I take her wrist gently and she nods lightly.

"Miyako. You don't have to let me if you're not ready." I say. Our eyes lock.

"I want you to now. You need it." She replies and I sigh inwardly before bringing her wrist up to my mouth and gently biting it. She winces as I start to drink. I wish it didn't have to hurt her like this.

**Masahiro POV.**

"So where are we all going then, Masahiro?" Momoko asks.

"It's a secret, Momo-chan. But you'll like it." I reply.

"Wait. You mean we're not going as a group?" Momoko says. I nod.

"Hai. The first vacation with our mates away from here's a big deal. But you'll like where we're going. I promise." I say.

"Haven't your half-brothers had vacations with Nexa, Eren, Ali and Kyoko already?" Momoko asks.

"No. We've gone as a group, so it's their first time with their mates. Alone." I reply.

"Oh.. Okay then." Momoko says and walks into her closet to get her clothes. I smile, I'm sure she'll love Paris. It's blooming with cherry blossoms now so it's bound to be pretty.

* * *

**Looks like they're going on vacation! Please review and ciao!  
Eve**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11.**

**Momoko POV.**

I rub my wrist. It's still a bit sore from where Masahiro bit me, but it didn't hurt as much as I thought so I'm glad. I look at the mansion as Ali, Koumori, and the greens walk out. They sure do love sleeping in.

"See you finally showed up." Naman says.

"Oh shut up, Naman." Koumori and Takashi say.

"We're all ready then. Now, to make sure we don't lose you girls, put these on." Masahiro says. He hands me a bright red bracelet with a pink opal stone on the top. He puts on a salmon pink one with a ruby stone on the top.

"What do these do?" Kaoru asks while eyeing the dark green band with a peridot stone on her wrist.

"They keep us connected to our mates and protected from other vampires." Takashi replies while putting his light green band with an emerald stone on.

"They won't hurt you." Raiden says while putting Miyako's, a dark blue with turquoise stone band, on. He puts his light blue band with a sapphire on after.

"Okay then. Shall we be off?" Nexa says. She and Naman have yellow bands with yellow citrine stone on.

"Yes. Let's go." Naman replies as a white limo pulls up. We get in and Masahiro pulls me close to him as the limo starts to leave the manor.

"So where are you taking us, boys?" Kyoko asks.

"Classified. But you'll like it." Hiroshi says.

"Wait. The chateau?" Ali asks. Koumori shakes his head.

"Nope. We're not telling." Koumori replies. We go back and forth with guesses until we reach the airport and go separate ways.

**Hours later…**

Masahiro and I get off the plane. I hear what I recognize as French and look at him.

"You brought me to Paris, Masahiro!?" I ask, excited. I he nods with a grin as we walk out of the airport and see a bright red Ferrari convertible parked in the VIP section.

"Yes. Come on, I think you'll like where we'll be staying, Momo-chan." Masahiro says and helps me into the car. After he loads the baggage into the trunk he starts the car up and we drive out of the airport.

"So, why did you really want to bring me here?" I ask in a low voice. Yes, I have always wanted to come here and hopefully be wed here to my true love. But, why did he bring me here?

"Because, you've always wanted to come here with your true love. And I want to be yours, like you are mine, Momoko. So I wanted to make you happy." Masahiro says in a low, dreamy voice. I blush.

"Well.. Yes I have always wanted to come here.. But.. I never thought I'd be able to.. Arigato." I reply. He pulls into a side-road with cherry trees on the sides before slowing to a stop and looking at me. His bright, fiery red eyes lock with mine.

"You're welcome, Momo." Masahiro says and sneaks a kiss before starting the car up again. He's not so bad after all. I'm glad..

* * *

**I decided to do them in order so the other vacation spots will be announced as the chapters progress. Please review and Ciao for now!  
~Eve**


	12. Chapter 12

**Miyako POV.**

I look around in awe at the scenery of Hawaii. I can't believe Raiden brought me here!

"I'm glad you like it, Miya-chan." Raiden says happily as he drives the bright blue love bug convertible through some wrought iron gates into a huge villa with a private beach and huge sunflower field.

"Aww thanks for bringing me, Raiden-kun!" I squeal and peck him on the cheek. He smiles and stops the car. We get out of the car and he carries me into the adobe house bridal style while nuzzling my neck lovingly. I blush.

"You're welcome." Raiden replies and leads me to a large, airy room painted light blue with white clouds drawn on. A large bed is next to a set of sliding doors that leads out to the beach. I spin around and hug him tightly.

"You're not like your brothers, you're so sweet, Raiden." I whisper sweetly into his ear.

"You really think so..?" Raiden asks.

"Yes, I really do." I reply.

**Later that evening.. Raiden POV.**

"Miyako. Come with me." I say and lead her outside to the sunflowers. It's sunset now.

"Raiden.." Miyako trails off. I grasp her hand and we walk down to the beach. She's so innocent and beautiful, I can't let her go, ever.

"I've always liked the sunset, it reminds me of you." I say, wrapping my arms around her waist and resting my head on hers gently.

"Really, Raiden?" Miyako asks. I turn her around to face me.

"Hai, Miya." I reply, pulling her close to my chest.

"Raiden?" Miyako says softly. It's silent for a spell except for the sound of the waves lapping up onto the beach.

"I love you, Miyako." I whisper gently and stroke through her hair, which is down and out of her usual pigtails.

"I… I love you too." Miyako replies. I smile and carry her back into the villa, I'm glad she doesn't hate me for what I did in the past..

* * *

**Aww I decided to add fluff for the vacations, even for the greens. So remember to review and ciao for now!**

**~Eve**


	13. Chapter 13

**Kaoru POV.**

I grin, I can't believe I'm in Spain! Takashi smirks as he leads me to a dark green jeep.

"Like where I brought you, Butterbabe?" Takashi asks. I might like it better if I'd come myself, but of course since we're linked to eachother that idea's out of the picture.

"Yes." I reply while looking the other way. I still want to know for myself if he really does love me, Nexa's explanation hasn't convinced me at all.

"There something on your mind?" Takashi asks. He's acting like a whole different person now, like a gentlemen.

"No." I snap.

"Alright then." Takashi sighs and starts the car, we drive off quickly. After a long drive with silence we finally pull into a large Spanish mansion lawn. It's really pretty here.

"Wow.." I whisper to myself and Takashi stops the car.

"Glad you like it, we'll be staying here for the week." Takashi smirks and we get out. He seems to be familiar with Spain, and this mansion.

"Have you been here before?" I ask out of the blue. He looks at me.

"Many times. This is the place we'll be staying when we finally take the thrones." He replies then face-palms.

"You weren't supposed to say that, were you, Takashi." I say as we walk into the mansion. It's a light green interior with different shades green furnishings, but it's a sporty theme.

"I wasn't. But I have spent a long time preparing the perfect place for just the two of us." Takashi says and sets the luggage down.

"So, we won't have to live in a stuck up castle and have strict rules?" I ask doubtfully. He smiles and hugs me from behind.

"Hai, cupcake." He sighs. I can tell he's changed from that arrogant pest when we were little. Maybe I should loosen up a bit, this place isn't half bad after all.

**Takashi POV. **

"Come, Kaoru." I say and lead her to our room. I'd spent a lot of time watching Kaoru and studying her room, to make sure she would like ours.

"You have been in my room." Kaoru says. I nod.

"I wanted to make sure you liked it." I reply. She has an unreadable look on her face as she turns to face me.

"Maybe you aren't so bad you little stalker." Kaoru says playfully. I smile and pick her up, then put her on the bed. She blushes.

"Takashi, don't you dare." Kaoru warns. I sit down next to her and kiss her neck gently.

"Dare to do what?" I ask in a pouting tone and she groans. She will have to get used to this though.

* * *

**This is the last chapter for a little while. So please review and ciao for now!  
Eve**


	14. Chapter 14

**Usagi POV. **

"Whoa!" I squeal, looking around at the amazing scenery of India. Tomoya smiles and grasps my hand affectionately.

"I hoped you would like it." Tomoya says and a dark purple sports car pulls up, a valet exits the car and hands Tomoya the keys.

"We hope you enjoy your stay, Prince Tomoya, Princess Usagi." The valet says and leaves.

"Well, get in, Usa-chan." Tomoya coaxes and helps me in.

"Where to first?" I ask. He chuckles.

"To the monastery where we will be staying." Tomoya replies and we take a scenic route to a huge, one floor monastery with dark purple colors. I squeal.

"We'll be staying here!?" I ask. He nods and helps me out of the car, then carries me into the monastery to a dark purple room with an overlook of the beach. I smile.

"You're so sweet, Tomoya-kun!" I giggle.

"Arigato, Usagi." Tomoya says lovingly and lays me down on the bed.

**Tomoya POV.**

I'm glad she likes it here, I want her to like our near-future home.

"Tomoya? Are you okay, you look like you're thinking about something." Usagi says and I ruffle her hair.

"I'm fine as long as we're together, Usa." I say and she blushes.

"I'm glad we're together too, Tomoya." She whispers and leans against me. I put my arm around her and kiss her gently.

* * *

**Decided to update, even if it's short. Please vote on the poll on my profile and remember to review, Ciao!  
~Eve**


	15. Chapter 15

**Nexa POV.**

I sigh happily as Naman and I walk through the streets of Rio de Janeiro. It's so nice here, away from the others and the vampire court. I can't believe he brought me here early though, since this is where we'll be living once he and his brothers succeed their thrones.

"Hey, Nexa, look at this!" Naman says and we see a blue and yellow macaw in one of the trees. It has it's feathers fluffed up and is looking at us gently.

"I wonder what type it is?" I say and it flies over to us, perching on the fence next to us. Birds are treasured in Rio, carnival is all about them. Speaking of which, I see some of the parade floats down the street.

"Want a peek?" Naman says, I nod and we sneak closer. They're very, complex and pretty, I must admit. But Naman and I walk back out of the street and to the beach before anyone could see us.

"Isn't it pretty here, Naman?" I ask and he pulls me closer to him.

"Not as pretty as you, Nexa-chan." He whispers in my ear. We stay on the beach for a while until it's sunset, then we walk back into town and I see a machete on sale with pretty bird designs.

"The machete.." I say and I hear Naman chuckle and buys it for me, wrapped and all.

"Another to add to your collection, Nexa. Hope you like it." Naman says and I hug him.

"Arigato!" I say. He smiles and pecks me on the cheek.

**Naman POV.**

I smile and grasp Nexa's as we walk to the trolley and hop on to get to the part of the city with the beach house. She looks so happy here, I'm glad I brought her early.

"Here we are, Naman!" Nexa says and we walk to our beach house. We'd left the yellow convertible here since we wanted to walk so we just head up to the top floor and turn the TV on.

"So you like it here?" I ask, knowing her answer.

"Hai, Naman! Why wouldn't I like our future home?" Nexa says with a smile.

"Of course you figured it out. But I'm glad you like it." I say and wrap my arms around her.

"Me too." Nexa says as I run a hand through her long black hair.

**Crown wanted me to send them to Rio so I hope you like it! Please review and see you next time! Ciao!  
~Eve**


	16. Chapter 16

**Eren POV.**

"So? You like it?" Eiji asks. I smile and hug him.

"Hai, Eiji-kun. " I reply and we walk into the vast two story hunting lodge. He brought me to Alaska, it's so nice here, filled with nature and wild-life.

"So what do we want to do first?" He says, putting an arm around my waist.

"The Alaska Wildlife Conservation Center sounds interesting.." I say and he chuckles.

"Then let's go, Eren." He ushers and we run out to the white Hummer H1 (military version). He helps me in and starts the car up.

"I though you didn't want to go visit animals." I say.

"I can control myself well enough. And if it makes you happy then we're going." Eiji says, handing me my old black stadium jacket to put on along with a pair of black fur gloves.

"Alright then. Arigato!" I say and peck the bridge of his nose with a kiss as he starts pulling out of the driveway. As we're driving down the icy roads he swerves time to time, not losing control of the car though. I grab the arms of the seat to steady myself.

"Aww not scared are you?" He teases. I laugh.

"No, you're just a crazy driver." I reply.

"Ouch that hurt, love." He pouts and hits the gas pedal.

"Oh look we're here!" I say and he quickly pulls into the parking lot.

**Eiji POV.**

"Yikes!" Eren shrieks as she falls backward from being charged at by a musk-oxen. I catch her before she hits the ground.

"Hey now, don't go near them okay?" I whisper in her ear and pull her up to her feet.

"Fine." She complies and we start walking out of the park. I wish we could stay this way forever.

**And.. done with this chapter! Please review and Ciao!**

**~Eve**


	17. Chapter 17

**Ali POV.**

I grin widely. Koumori brought me on vacation to Great Britain, it's great here!

"Thought you might have wanted to come here." Koumori says and ruffles my hair.

"Stop reading my mind, Koumori! And yes, I did want to visit. So thanks." I reply and snap a picture of the scenery. He bought me a brand new purple camcorder when we got here, it's a pretty sweet gadget.

"You're welcome, Ali. Now, we have a concert to get to don't we?" Koumori says and I punch him in the arm.

"Why didn't you tell me!? Who are we gonna see?" I ask and he smiles.

"Pink." He replies and we hop on one of the double decker buses.

"Seriously!?" I say anxiously.

"Seriously. You excited? I got the best seating and backstage passes." Koumori says and I grin.

"Yes I'm excited! Why wouldn't I be?!" I say and smile.

"Oh no reason.. Just checkin'." Koumori teases and pecks me on the cheek.

"Koumori, we're in public!" I whisper hastily.

"Oh fine." Koumori replies and I plug my earphones into my Ipod to listen to music. The passing scenery is quite interesting, it isn't very sunny here so it looks a bit gloomy.

_'I thought you would want to be with someone else, Ali.' _Hachi, my twin sister says in my head. I shake my head.

_"I thought you liked Bug."_ I say in my head and she silences. Hachi is my twin sister, I host her soul inside my body though. She's more of a fighter though than me.

"Hachi?" Koumori asks. I nod and turn the music up as we're passing by Big Ben.

"Yep." I reply and lean gently on the window as we approach the stadium.

"We're here, Ali-chan. Come on." Koumori ushers and leads me into the stadium and down a hallway to the backstage entrance.

"Passes?" A guard says. Koumori hands him two passes and we go in.

**After the show.. Koumori POV.**

"That was awesome! There are more right, Koumori!?" Ali says excitedly. I nod and smile. She's so cute when she's excited. I nod and ruffle her hair.

"Hai, Ali. Now, let's get to the bungalow." I say and a purple mini-cooper pulls up, the valet gets out.

"Here you go, Prince Koumori, Princess Alice. Enjoy the ride." The valet says, making a deep, respectful obeisance and leaving. I hold the door open for Ali and once she's in I go around to my side and get in. It's a sweet car, I had it renovated and everything to fit our styles.

"Why didn't we just drive here earlier?" Ali asks.

"Because, I wanted to ride the bus with you." I reply.

"Oh.. Okay." She says as we start heading to the bungalow. I press one of the buttons and the car starts blasting her favorite music.

"Like it?" I ask. She nods and starts singing along.

"Hai!" She replies. I'm glad I can make her happy.

**Ta-da! Hope you liked it! Cosmic requested that I send Ali and Koumori to England AKA Great Britain so I hope you liked it! Ciao!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Kyoko POV.**

"Where to first?" I ask excitedly.

"Well we are in Mexico, Kyoko. You used to live here so you get to decide." Hiroshi replies with a gentle smile.

"Mm okay then.. How about.. Puerto Vallarta? I heard it's a really nice getaway." I say and he nods.

"Then Puerto Vallarta it is, Kyoko. Get in." Hiroshi says and opens the navy blue door to the truck.

"I thought we were supposed to stay near the chateau." I state, why is he actually taking me that far from the chateau?

"Hai. But it doesn't mean we can't visit other popular places as long as we get back at night." Hiroshi says while starting the truck and pulling onto the small road.

"Nani? I thought you wanted to keep me in walking distance of the chateau because of the vampires that like coming here." I say, looking at my wristband. It's navy blue with a sapphire, Hiroshi's matches mine exactly. He tenses at the thought for a second.

"The wristband has a special spell on it to protect you from level E's and other vampires. I'm not all that worried since mom and dad have control over all vampires so the news is throughout the vampire world already, they know who we are and what ranks we have." Hiroshi replies. I shrug.

"Okay then. How long to Puerto Vallarta anyway?" I ask.

"Not long. I don't mind it being a long drive, since we're alone without anyone else." Hiroshi teases and I slug him in the arm. "Ow!"

"Not until we're officially crowned as King and King of the Night Tides, got it?" I warn. He nods and drives a little faster.

**Hiroshi POV later that day…**

I look over at Kyoko who's munching on the snacks I bought her at Puerto Vallarta. We had quite the time wind-surfing, zip-lining, etc. She certainly does love being in Mexico, her home country.

"What're you looking at? Keep your eyes on the road, the only people capable of driving or riding anything blind are Eiji and Eren." Kyoko says and I look back to the road as we approach the chateau. She's right, but I can't let anyone else interfere with the vacation so I push the thought aside.

"Gomenasai, Kyoko, but you are too cute." I say, earning a scowl and a blush.

"Stop it, Hiroshi." She says and we exit the car. I pick her up and carry her inside. "HEY!"

"Come on it's our vacation.." I pout and put her on the bed gently.

"Don't do it, Hiroshi. Don't become Tak-." Kyoko says but I cut her off with a kiss.

**All the couples have started their vacations now! Too bad next chapter they'll be back at Vampire Manor. Please vote on the poll on my profile and remember to review! Ciao!  
~Eve**


	19. Chapter 19

**A week later… Masahiro POV.**

"Why must we return to the dull duties of being crown princes? I wish we had more time alone. Before classes started." I moan, cuddling with Momoko.

"You said it, Masahiro. Classes are so dull and go on forever." Takashi says.

"Stop complaining, it's not that bad. Momoko, Miyako, Kaoru and Usagi are going to start lessons and basic duties. Nexa, Eren, Ali and Kyoko are meanwhile going to start attending courts and councils since they've been here longer." Naman says with his eyes closed and leaning back.

"True. But who will teach our girls if we can't?" Raiden asks.

"The same Noble who whipped the others into bluebloods." Eiji informs.

"Not Lady Carnelia again!" Kyoko growls.

"Hai." Hiroshi says. I wince and hiss, Lady Carnelia is a High Ranking Noble Lady who stayed with us to teach the first four girls how to be rulers, that was a bad experience period. She's so strict and pessimistic, it's nearly intimidating. My poor blossom won't survive her.

"We have to get Lady Patricia instead!" Takashi snarls.

"Too late. She's waiting for us." Koumori says as we pull up to the mansion. Sure enough, there's our parents with Lady Carnelia, a tall woman with natural stark grey hair pulled into a tight bun and owl yellow eyes shadowed by black rimmed spectacles. She's held a high social status for longer that I can think since she's around 300 years old, vampires do live a long while but we don't age past our early twenties in looks.

"Here it goes." Tomoya musters as we climb out of the limo. Lady Carnelia approaches us first, specifically her first class of girls she taught.

"Have you been minding your etiquette? And your duties? Why aren't you curtsying?" Lady Carnelia fires off questions and Momoko clasps my hand.

"Hai we've been minding our duties and etiquette, Lady Carnelia." Nexa says and does a quick curtsy with the others.

"Then I won't bother with you about that. I am here to train the final four princesses and serve as the seniors' advisor for your new classes. Now, who are the newest princesses? Introductions please." Lady Carnelia orders and I nudge Momoko who steps out a bit.

"I am the mate of Masahiro. My name is Momoko." Momoko says and curtsies.

"I am Raiden's mate. My name is Miyako." Miyako says timidly and curtsies.

"I am Kaoru. Takashi is my mate." Kaoru says and bows.

"And I am Tomoya's mate Usagi." Usagi says and does a curtsy.

"Yes, I know your names already. Your lessons will begin at six A.M sharp so I expect you in my quarters five minutes prior. The rest will wait in the parlor for me at noon. Good day." Carnelia says and walks stately into the mansion with her valet tagging along five steps behind her. I release a held breath and Momoko looks at me with a scared expression.

"You girls better pay attention to her, especially you, Kaoru. She is ruthless and cruel if you do not please her." Ali says.

"But she gets the job done. She did a splendid job of training you so you owe her some respect. Not because she is my older sister, because you were able to please the SNC." Mom scolds.

"I can't wake up at six so that's a no-no." Kaoru shrugs, putting her arms behind her head lazily.

"Yes, you can and you will. I don't want you to get punished by her." Takashi warns uselessly.

"Whatever, Takashi. She can't hurt me." Kaoru dismisses. I pull Momoko close to my body, Raiden and Tomoya do the same to Miyako and Usagi who are now terrified.

"We better get to the council. You have the rest of the day without duties but you must at least visit your offices. We will see you at supper." Dad says and walks inside with mom.

"How about we have a small picnic and talk this over so we all know what's going on." I suggest out of the blue and Momoko smiles.

"That's a good idea, Masahiro!" She cheers.

"It's settled then. Let's go." Naman says and we walk into the mansion and head for the kitchen.

**The next morning. Kaoru POV.**

"YIKES!" I yelp as I'm thrown out of bed and hit the cold, hard floor. I look up to see Lady Carnelia towering over me, the girls are behind her with terrified looks.

"Up, up, up, Princess! You will be out of bed by five thirty every morning so you won't be late! Now put this on and we can begin our lessons." She scolds coldly while holding out a green gown, it's simple without any ruffles or frills or bows and has no puffy sleeves or anything so I throw it on in the closet. I take a closer look, it reaches the floor and the sleeves come down past my hands and it has a tight turtleneck. Great, I walk out. "Better. Now, we begin with walking lessons. You must learn to glide not tromp around. So, you will learn by balancing books on your head while walking." She continues and hands us books.

"I can do it, Lady Carnelia." Miyako says, balancing her book daintily on her head while gliding gently across the floor. Her gown is like mine only light blue.

"Excellent job! The rest of you, try it!" Carnelia orders. I put the book on my head and balance it while starting to walk. This is going to be torture with Carnelia breathing hot air down my back.

**Two in a day, I hope you liked it! Please review and vote on the poll!  
~Eve**


	20. Chapter 20

**Nexa POV.**

Naman and I hurry to the throne room. Winston sent for us quite suddenly, there isn't supposed to be council or such today so Naman is a little tense. When we get to the throne room we see the royal guard clustered around something or someone and the girls huddled in one of the corners.

"What happened?" I ask them.

"We'll tell you. But Naman, Winston wants you with your brothers right now." Eren says and Naman hurries off to the cluster of guards.

"Well?" I continue.

"All we know is that a wolf pack snuck in or such and something happened to Charlotte. We're not sure what though." Kyoko says.

"Oh.." I say and sit next to Momoko.

"WHAT!" The boys' voices yell and a chill spreads through the room. They walk out of the cluster of guards with angry but upset expressions.

"Daijobu?" The girls and I ask. Naman walks over to me and picks me up as his brothers do the same.

"We'll explain later. For now, we're relocating to a safer place." Masahiro says.

"Where?" Miyako asks.

"To the old palace." Raiden replies.

"It's that bad?" Kyoko says. Hiroshi nods and they take us to our rooms. They all have looks of regret, but why is the question. Naman shuts the door and locks it after he sets me down on the bed.

"Now, what happened and why are we going into level 10 hiding?" I ask.

"Mom was bitten by a pureblooded wolf and now she's in a very dangerous state. The wolves are after you girls and they'll take you from us unless.. unless." Naman starts but cuts off.

"Unless what?" I pry.

"Unless we turn you girls. Dad, he said to turn you all at the palace where we would have maximum privacy and security." He finishes and turns around to face me. I stand up and look to the ground.

"So it was an order." I conclude. He nods.

"Hai. But we want you girls to decide for yourselves." Naman replies.

"It's fine with me if we have to." I say and rub my neck gently.

**Eiji POV.**

"You don't have to be so upset about it, Eiji." Eren says while packing her extra-large duffel.

"Yes, I do. It just wasn't supposed to happen this soon, or by orders." I say and the lights flicker from the power surge I create. I wince, that's something I still have to work on.

"Well, yeah. But we both knew we'd have to do it sooner or later. And it'll be easier for both of us anyways." She replies and I let my bangs hang in front of my face, leaving it shadowed. She's right, but I wanted her to decide when and if she would want to be turned.

"I just wanted to do it when you were ready and felt like it." I say and she wraps her arms around my waist.

"You do know I can sense your thoughts and emotions, Eiji. It'll be fine." She assures and pecks me on the cheek.

**It's nearly time for the girls to be turned. I've decided who will become vampires first so the poll is closed. Please review and ciao!  
~Eve**


	21. Chapter 21

**Raiden POV.**

I look at my outfit. It'll have to do for now, it's not a big business trip. I'm wearing a dark blue sweater vest, light blue t-shirt under, grey pants, my belt and blue shoes. I look over to Miyako who's still sound asleep.

"Come on, Miyako. It's time to go." I whisper into her ear and shake her gently. She yawns and I help her sit up.

"This early in the morning?" She asks. I nod and hand her the clothes she had laid-out; a light blue sundress, dark blue shawl, white flats, and her belt.

"Yes. Gomenasai. But mom's getting worse so we have to leave asap." I say and turn around so she can dress.

"It's alright. But we definitely are going to have a grumpy green couple aren't we?" She says and pecks me on the cheek while I nod. I chuckle then grab the bags as we walk out of the room and outside to where a long black limo is waiting, the engine on and typical Eren and Eiji waiting with the reds and yellows.

"The others are still getting ready, the maids and butlers are watching them to make sure we get out of here on time." Masahiro says and meets my eyes. He has a sad look in them, as well as Naman, Eiji and their mates. Momoko and Miyako haven't been told yet, so I presume that Kaoru and Usagi haven't been either.

"And we've been up for a few hours at least." Eren says with boredom hanging in her voice as she leans against Eiji's chest and he wraps his arms around her.

"Yeah. I can't believe we have to relocate." Nexa says as Usagi and Tomoya walk out of the mansion along with the greens.

"Ohayo." Usagi and Tomoya yawn. Kaoru and Takashi grumble.

"What time is it anyways?" Takashi moans.

"Four AM." Eiji replies. That explains why it's still pitch black out here and we can still see the moon and stars.

"Seriously!?" Kaoru snaps.

"You can sleep on the way there. It'll be a long ride." I say. We then hear struggling and yelling and the last of the group are drug out of the mansion.

"Why this early!" Ali, Kyoko, Hiroshi and Koumori growl.

"Just shut your yap and get in." Nexa and Naman order as the chauffeur opens the door for us and we hop in.

"So how long will this take?" Kaoru asks.

"Seven hours. It's not a short ride at all." Takashi says and Kaoru moans. Everyone is silent for a few minutes, during which the greens, Koumori, and Ali pass out. I take out a pad of paper and some pencils and hand them to Miyako for her to sketch on.

"Arigato, Raiden. But I want to watch you draw. I'm too tired." She says and passes them back. I hide a blush and start to draw.

"So it's just going to be us and a few servants?" Momoko asks. Masahiro nods.

"Yes, and no. When Carnie thinks that Mom is stable enough then she'll come to join us. But we promise she won't be too demanding." He replies and they start talking about lessons.

"So.. This is like a vacation?" Usagi asks.

"No. We're moving to keep you girls safe." Tomoya says and ruffles her hair. "But you'll like where we're going. It has tons and tons of animals and groves filled with plants and trees." He continues.

"Plus all the couples get their own section to themselves." Hiroshi says and the girls who are awake blush.

"Did you have to say that, Hiroshi." Kyoko scolds.

"You're cute when you're angry, you know." Hiroshi teases and Kyoko rams her elbow into his side.

"Okay, you two, calm down and enjoy the ride." Nexa says, looking up from the papers that she, Naman, Eiji and Eren are going over.

"Whatcha workin' on." Miyako asks.

"Oh just.. well. It's not in the liberty of being discussed right now with you yet. Sorry, Miyako-chan." Eren says. Miyako shrugs.

"It's okay. No need to be sorry." Miyako says brightly and rests her head on my arm.

**Seven hours later… Kyoko POV.**

"Finally!" Kaoru and I yell as we run out of the limo and our counterpart's arms.

"Well that hurts." Hiroshi and Takashi pout.

"Maybe if you behaved yourselves a little more then we'd let you hold our hands but no, you don't." I say and they cross their arms.

"We do behave ourselves!" They complain and I stick my tongue out.

"Please just cooperate and shut up. You were like this during the ride." Eiji and Eren groan. It's not just them, the reds and yellows have pretty much had it with our arguing.

"Maybe we should all just get to our separate sections and cool off." Raiden suggests coolly. He hates when there's arguing and since his mate is Miyako who is more sensitive than the others he'll lose his temper if she gets upset.

"Yeah. Good idea, Raiden." Koumori says and we all head to our different wings of the palace. I wonder how long it will be until one of the girls is turned?

**Decided to update since I'm home sick and have the extra time. Please review and Sayonara!  
~Eve**


	22. Chapter 22

**Tomoya POV.**

"C'mere you little bunny!" I say and chase after Usagi. She giggles.

"Why!?" She asks innocently.

"I don't want you to leave the wing yet, babe." I say and grab her, bringing her close to me and wrapping my arms around her.

"Aww but I want to see the girls!" She pouts.

"Maybe later. But right now, we're staying here in our wing of the palace." I say in her ear, making her slightly shiver.

"Tomoya, Usagi. Group talk now." Masahiro's voice slithers into the room from outside the main doors.

"Fine. I thought we could relax for once." I grumble and lead Usagi out of the wing where the others are waiting.

"You can visit with the girls. The boys need to talk." Raiden says politely. Usagi smiles and the girls disappear.

"What?" I ask grudgingly.

"We have to talk about what we're going to do since we have to turn the girls." Naman says as his eyes darken.

"We will have to turn at least four of them before Carnie arrives." Eiji says.

"Why didn't you say that earlier." Takashi growls.

"Because it wasn't the first thing on my mind." Eiji replies coolly.

"Stop it. Now. Who would actually enjoy being a vampire?" Masahiro says.

"Nexa and Eren are fine with it." Naman and Eiji say in sync.

"Ali wouldn't really care either." Koumori adds.

"I think Kaoru would like it." Takashi says with a mischievous look.

"Why, Takashi? She should be able to choose." Raiden says.

"It'll be nice after all those times when she tricked me though. So Kaoru is going to be turned." Takashi replies with a small smile. I shake my head.

"But what about Kyoko?" I ask. Usually you'd think she'd want to be turned, Hiroshi shrugs.

"She said she wanted to wait a little longer than the others. So no." Hiroshi says.

"And we all know that Miyako, Momoko and Usagi are still a little weakened by the thought of vampires. So it is decided." Masahiro says while leaning on the wall and crossing his arms.

"Hai." The rest of us reply and I realize the scene outside. It's a full moon now, so I wonder if one of the girls will be turned tonight.

**Momoko POV.**

The girls and I are chatting when we see that night has fallen. The moon is very full and pretty tonight.

"The moon's pretty tonight." I say and press my hand to the glass pane.

"Yes. But, it is also dangerous tonight." Nexa says and I look at her.

"Why is that?" Miyako asks.

"The full moon gives off a lot power to the vampire bluebloods and werewolf aristocrats. It's also a blue moon, which means the boys will be very protective and a little psychotic since a blue moon is specialized for renewing strength and powers. Supernatural beings can easily lose control." Eren informs.

"Why would we really care?" Kaoru grumbles.

"Look. The boys were given orders to turn us. And blue moons are very, very good times to change humans into vampires. Or in this case, changing us completely since we're mates to bluebloods." Kyoko says. I gulp.

"You don't think they'd really turn us now, would you?" I choke out.

"Not you four at least since you're still new. The rest of us are more likely to." Ali says before the guys walk in. Masahiro must have noticed the worry in my expression so he makes a beeline for me.

"We'd best get to our separate wings now." Masahiro says and after a quick 'night' he leads me to our wing of the palace.

"Masahiro?" I ask.

"You don't have to worry, Momoko. I won't turn you just yet." He says.

"Did you read my mind!?" I exclaim. He shakes his head and tousles my hair.

"No. We told them to tell you for classified reasons. So you don't have to be scared. Alright?" He says and hugs me tightly.

"Alright." I reply and breathe his scent in.

**The girls are going to be turned! Please review to tell me if you want them in the guys' povs or girls' povs. Ciao!  
~Eve**


	23. Chapter 23

**Nexa POV.**

"Daijobu, Naman? You're tense." I say and he turns around to face me from the window. He has a regretful aura surrounding him, I wonder if it's because he's supposed to turn me soon.

"Gomenasai. Nexa." He says and I cock my head.

"For what?" I ask. He makes direct contact eye contact and walks up to me, cupping my face in his hand.

"Having to do this so soon." Naman says and my eyes widen as he gently pulls the collar of my shirt down, exposing my bare neck.

"It's alright. Go ahead." I say in a shaky voice as he bends down and sinks his fangs into my neck. Only this time, it's a different sensation. I can hear him as he sucks my blood, I feel weak. "Naman..". He doesn't respond out loud but he hugs me tighter.

_"I'm sorry it hurts like this, Nexa-chan."_ Naman telepathically says as he starts to stop sucking my blood and begins the real turning process. I start to shiver as the feeling of cold blood rushes into me. I squeeze my eyes shut to keep my composure, but it seems to startle Naman and he begins to withdraw his fangs.

"No, Naman. I'm fine." I assure and he reluctantly resumes. After a while, I feel fiery and he stops all together. I collapse and he lays me on the bed as the world goes red.

"Nexa.. It's almost over." Naman whispers and runs his hand through my hair. I start to lose focus as I start to glow my color.

**Naman POV.**

I watch as Nexa is transformed completely. Her entire outlook is altered, as will occur since vampires are supposed to be strikingly beautiful. She stops glowing and I notice her eyes glowing red.

"It's alright. Go ahead." I coax as she sits up.

"I'm not sure, Naman. What if I-?" She starts but I silence her with a finger to her lips.

"It's fine. You need to drink." I say and she slowly bites deeply into my neck. It's a brand new feeling I haven't felt before.

**Kaoru POV.**

"Takashi, you're acting weirdly. You're usually never silent like this." I say. He's standing, staring out the window with his arms crossed. He smirks but a pained expression clouds his face.

"Kaoru. Did you ever think about what it would be like, to be able to control others. To be respected. To be a stronger being than others." Takashi says. He's actually acting like he's smart.

"Well. Yeah sometimes I have but I do not want to control others unless I have to." I reply and fall onto the overstuffed green sofa carelessly. He walks over and tilts my chin upwards.

"Then you're in for a thrill, K-chan." He says and without warning bites me on the neck. I freeze.

"Takashi, what are you doing!" I growl and he restrains me from moving.

_"Turning you into a vampire. I am sorry for doing it so soon, but you'll like being with me afterwards." _His voice booms inside my head and I start shaking as I realize how loud and how quickly he's removing my blood from my body.

"Takashi! Stop it!" I yell at him but he doesn't reply and I feel a cold rush flow into my body.

_"Gomen. But I can't stop the process now that I've given you new blood." _Takashi telepaths and releases his fangs hastily from my neck. He puts me on the couch and I wince as a burning feeling comes over me and I start to glow green.

**Takashi POV.**

I smile gently as she transforms into her vampire self. I'm glad that now she can't run from me anymore. Her eyes glow red and she scowls at me.

"Go ahead. I know what you're thinking." I say and she doesn't waste a moment tackling me onto the floor and burying her new fangs into my neck to drink. Just as I thought, she, being like me, would want a lot of blood since we're the toughest.

_"Takashi, you're such a perv. I can see all those memories of when you were watching me." _Kaoru telepaths angrily and lets go, giving me a hard slap.

"Hey, you were and are the only girl I like. Now you can't run from me." I reply and smirk.

"You're not going to go without payback." Kaoru threatens and glares. I chuckle.

"Sure I'm not." I tease.

**Ali POV.**

"So.. What were you and the others talkin' about?" I ask.

"We were discussing the matter of turning you girls completely." Koumori replies.

"Ah.. And did you decide on who to turn?" I say.

"Hai. Gomenasai, Ali." He says and pins me up against the wall.

"Koumori.." I gasp as he lets his fangs sink into my neck. Now I know why he pinned me, I'm so small that he had to make sure I didn't run.

_"Don't worry." _ He telepaths as he quickly sucks my blood out and starts putting vampire blood in its place. It's cold, and somewhat tingly like other's have said. I knew it wouldn't take long for the process to take effect.

"I.." I mumble as he stops and catches me as I collapse. I notice how violently I'm shaking before he sets me down on the foof chair.

**Koumori POV.**

I watch as she glows purple and starts to grow a bit, not a lot, but it's noticeable.

"Ali.." I whisper as she opens her eyes, they're red like I expected.

"I.. I need to.." She whispers. I nod and she gently bites into me. It's a new sensation, but it's strangely enjoyable.

"It's official. You are now a vampire, Ali-chan." I say and she growls.

_"Yeah I think I know that, Koumori." _ She remarks telepathically.

"You're too cute, Alice." I tease and she growls again. I smile and pull her closer.

_"You're almost as bad as Takashi and Hiroshi." _Ali replies.

**Eren POV.**

"Eren.. Come here." Eiji says. He pulls me onto his lap and rests his head on my shoulder.

"Is something bothering you again?" I ask while sensing his feelings.

"Hai." Eiji replies and I tousle his hair. I know it's about the matter of turning me.

"You don't have to worry. You can turn me when you want." I say.

"I'm really sorry, Eren-chan." He whispers in my ear and I feel his fangs in my neck. I shiver as he drinks my blood.

"It's okay." I whisper in reply and he tightens his grip around me. I know none of the boys were really enthusiastic about having to turn us on orders. They always seemed to like us as humans, unlike others.

_"You don't hate me, do you?" _Eiji telepaths.

"No." I reply and shut my eyes as new vampire blood starts to fill my veins. I wince as he disengages his fangs from me and I collapse onto the floor as I glow white.

**Eiji POV.**

"Eren!" I say and pick her up after the glowing stops. She opens her eyes and they're glowing red.

"It's fine, Eiji." She assures and I smile gently.

"You can take as much as you want." I say and brush my long bangs off of my neck for her. She slowly leans in and bites my neck daintily.

_"You're glad it's over aren't you." _She telepaths and I tighten my hold on her.

"Yes." I reply. She stops drinking and looks up at me.

"I told you that it'd be fine, silly goose." She teases and I blush a little in embarrassment.

"Well sorry for getting you worried." I reply and she smiles.

**A lot of you guys wanted both povs' so here they are! Please review and until next time, Ciao!  
~Eve**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hiroshi POV the next morning.**

I breathe in and cover my nose quickly. The stench of blood fills the air.

"Hiroshi?" Kyoko says a little worried. I smile.

"I'm fine. But you'll have a surprise when we see the others." I say and force my instincts to calm down so I don't catch Kyoko by surprise.

"Really? What would that be?" She asks.

"You'll see. Okay?" I reply and mess with her hair. After we get dressed we head downstairs to the large dining hall where everyone else, minus Koumori and Ali, are.

"Ohayo." We greet and sit down.

"Ohayo." The others reply.

"Now what's going on, Hiroshi?" Kyoko asks. I look at my plate then at Nexa, Eren and Kaoru as the last of the group arrive.

"Should we tell them?" I whisper to Masahiro. He nods.

"Last night, the reason us guys were acting strangely was because there was a very nauseating scent of blood." Masahiro says calmly.

"Why though? Did someone get hurt?!" Miyako says with tears forming. Raiden puts an arm around her.

"No, Miya-chan. Let them explain though." Raiden assures and gestures for someone to continue.

"The reason we smelled blood. Nexa, Eren, Ali and Kaoru were turned last night." Naman says as the mentioned girls stare at the floor.

"They won't bite us will they!?" Usagi whimpers.

"No. But they do need training now that they are full vampires." Takashi informs.

"But why Kauro and not Kyoko?" Momoko asks. I begin to answer but Kyoko stops me.

"I'll answer. I told Hiroshi the day we found out they had to turn us that I wanted to wait. So they either chose Kaoru or Takashi wanted to turn her." Kyoko says and a growl is heard coming from Kaoru.

"So that's why you turned me last night!" Kaoru yells and gets up from the table.

"Maybe." Takashi replies as Kaoru's eyes glow deep red.

"Take this outside or forget about it." Masahiro orders sternly. Kaoru glares at him before sitting back down with a 'huff'.

"If they're vampires now. Then was the scent of blood the aftermath of them drinking from someone or something?" Miyako says.

"Sort of. They fed off us after being transformed." Eiji replies. He looks upset and regretful but it's probably from being ordered to turn Eren.

"Really?" Momoko asks nervously.

"Yes. And Kaoru has an appetite." Takashi says.

"Takashi!" The guys all yell at him. He puts his hands up lazily.

"Just tellin' the truth. Right, K-chan?" Takashi chuckles. Kaoru reluctantly nods with her arms crossed.

"Then will they drink from us?" Usagi and Miyako whimper.

"No. We won't. Blood-sharing can only be done in four ways, legally." Eren assures.

"Excuse me for interrupting. But your father is here." A maid says as she walks in. It's Naman and Nexa's maid Daisy.

"Alright. Did he want to see someone specific or all of us?" Koumori asks.

"All of you. He said he knew about four of the girls being turned and wants to find out about their new forms and powers." The maid replies.

"He's probably in the courtyard isn't he? Very well. You may leave." Naman says and dismisses her politely as we get up.

"What did she mean?" Momoko asks.

"You'll see." Masahiro replies as we walk out.

**Miyako POV.**

"Konnichiwa." We greet. The girls and I curtsy while the guys bow. Winston turns around and bows back.

"Konnichiwa. I received word that mistresses Nexa, Eren, Ali and Kaoru were turned last night. And on a very favorable night I must add." He says and motions for us to sit down on the garden chairs.

"Yes. They were." Naman replies. Dad nods and looks at all of us with kind eyes.

"Your mother is pleased to know what happened. So she had me come to perform the tests. You remember those, don't you?" He says.

"Hai, Otto-san." The boys reply.

"What tests?" Ali asks.

"They determine your strengths, animal and demon forms, and your powers." Raiden says while pulling me to him.

"Correct. They don't hurt so don't worry. Now. Shall we begin?" Dad says and we nod.

**I have extra time to write since I'm sick so I'll probably end the story soon. Please review! Ciao~**


	25. Chapter 25

**Usagi POV, a month later.**

I sit and watch with the others as Eren, Nexa, Kaoru and Ali train with their counterparts. They're incredibly fast learners and they haven't really changed at all in nature.

"I wonder how long it will be until they master their powers." Momoko says while leaning back against Masahiro's chest.

"Not long. To them it's like when they were hit by the white z-rays and had to adapt to their abilities." Masahiro replies. Tomoya pulls me onto his lap and I rest my head on his chest. It's a really nice day outside, so we brought out picnic blankets and snacks.

"Hey, it's time for a break, guys!" Hiroshi calls and they finally walk over to us and sit down. Kaoru and Takashi sit beside Tomoya and I, she has a panther familiar and her powers are earth and metal so she has dirt marks all over her.

"You are definitely getting more elite in your training." Raiden compliments.

"Arigato. But it isn't very easy work in the least." Nexa says and sits down with Naman. Her familiar is still her wolf form and her powers are gold light and memory (she can access and manipulate memories or thoughts).

"True. But it is rewarding enough." Eren adds while pouring some tea. Her powers are energy and psychic and her familiar is a wolverine.

"Hai." Ali and Kaoru say. Ali's powers are sound\music and illusions, her familiar is a panda.

"We received word earlier that mom has recovered fully and she wants us to visit by the way." Masahiro says.

"We can't exactly deny her that request. But what about Carnelia-oba?" Eiji asks.

"After our protests our parents finally decided to remove her. But now the girls will learn from mom." Tomoya replies while nuzzling my ear.

"That will be a lot better." Koumori sighs before putting his headphones on.

"You said it." Takashi finishes and wraps his arms around Kaoru.

"Pardon me. But these invitations arrived." A maid says while walking up. It's Sienna this time, Eren and Eiji's maid.

"For what?" Masahiro asks and she hands the envelopes to him.

"The Annual Night Gala hosted by the Aristocratic Fujimura family." Sienna replies. The boys aura's get darker.

"We'll attend." Naman says and Sienna curtsies before leaving.

"Now we have to write the formal letters back." Raiden says.

"Hai." Masahiro grumbles. I wonder what the boys have against the Fujimura's?

**Tomoya POV.**

As I write my letter to the Fujimura's telling them that Usagi and I would show up at the Gala I can't help but glower at the thought of that family's daughters, especially in my case it's Reina. But the real problem is that the Fujimura's are rumored to have been planning on taking the throne from the current ruling Inoue's, the family that my brothers and our mates are in.

"Why are you so tensed up about a gala, Tomoya-kun? Aren't they supposed to be fun to look forward to?" Usagi's voice penetrates through the air beside me and I look up to see her standing beside the desk with a worried face.

"Oh it's nothing, Usa-chan. Don't worry, I'm looking forward to the Gala." I assure and pull her down into my lap, pecking her on the cheek before turning back to the letter. I sign it then hand it to my butler Jerome who takes it out of the room.

"That's good." She says and I smile.

**? POV.**

"We will overthrow the Inoue's rule once and for all tomorrow night. And you will be able to have your desirable mates at your sides." Father says. I smirk evilly at the thought of finally getting my hands on Tomoya and eliminating that mortal commoner Usagi.

"We will not fail this time, Otto-san." Moriko says while running her hand through her long spiky red hair.

"And we will be supreme." Nexus says, her piercing brown eyes sparkling. We all bow and he dismisses us. The girls and I all run outside to the large cave concealed in the forest.

"What took you so long!?" A voice scolds.

"Our father had intriguing information for us so we had to listen, Akatsuki." Moriko says.

"Teaming up with pureblooded vampire princesses has it's pros and cons." He sighs while walking out with his teammates.

"Same here. Teaming up with werewolves was a good idea." Kasumi grunts.

"Now how do the guys get ahold of our mates?" Nishan asks.

"Listen to the information we have, okay!?" Nexus growls at him.

**What's going to happen to them now? Please review and ciao!**

**~Eve**


	26. Chapter 26

**Kyoko POV, the next night.**

"No I'm not wearing a dress!" I growl and struggle to get out of the girls' grip's.

"There isn't any way I'd wear a skirt or heels!" Kaoru yells.

"Oh come on you have to look nice!" Eren scolds.

"Do we at least get to wear sneakers!" We ask. She shakes her head.

"No sneakers, Kyoko, Kaoru." Nexa says.

"You better get dressed or we're calling in Gina and Darcy." Momoko says. I sweatdrop and run into the closet. There's no way I'm letting those two twins dress me.

"Thought so." Miyako adds as Kaoru runs into the other closet. After a while I finally decide on a simple knee-length navy dress with white designs, black leggings, blue flats, and a blue chain watch.

"Okay I'm dressed." I say as I walk out. Miyako links arms with me and drags me over to a vanity desk where she does my make-up quickly as Kaoru walks out in a floor length emerald green dress, dark green sandal flats, and a chunky gold ring with an emerald star. Momoko does her makeup for her quickly.

"See? It wasn't that bad!" Usagi cheers as she finally appears out of her closet in a short dark purple dress, white wedges, gold bunny brooch, and a dark purple clasp purse.

"Yeah right." Kaoru and I grumble as the other girls go to get dressed. Momoko and Miyako finish first. Momoko is wearing a scarlet red ankle length skirt, magenta pink blouse, red bow choker, pink heels and a ruby necklace. Miyako is wearing a long sky blue sleeveless fitted gown, dark blue pumps, and dark blue wrist cuffs with frills. They both have their hair down with their respective colored ribbons intertwined.

"I don't know what's taking the others so long." Momoko sighs.

"We like to take our time." Eren and Ali say. Eren is wearing a mid-calve length black dress, white ankle boots, four moonstone necklace, and a white velvet clutch purse. Ali is wearing a violet tunic, black leggings, light purple flats, and a purple wrist charm bracelet.

"Now we're all ready. Correct?" Nexa finishes as she walks in. She's wearing a brown sleeveless blouse, dark yellow skirt, brown flats and a brown wolf pin.

"Hai. We better get going now or the boys will have a fit." I say and we all walk outside to where the limo is waiting. The boys are wearing the same outfits but as usual in their respective colors; black coats, black slacks, loafers, gloves and wristwatches. I walk over to Hiroshi and we get in.

"What took you girls so long?" He asks.

"The girls were forcing Kaoru and I into these outfits. That's what." I reply. We keep a small conversation going until we arrive at the Fujimura's and during most of the Gala. A whole lot of other aristocrats, nobles, and honorables are here. I have to say that I don't like the Fujimura girls though, when they introduced themselves I saw Toya looking at Hiroshi in a bad way.

"Kyoko, is something on your mind?" Hiroshi asks. I face him and smile.

"No. I'm fine." I reply and glance over at Toya who's talking to her father at the moment. She has a determined expression, as well as her sisters.

"Hey, guys. Think they're up to something?" Naman and Nexa say while walking up.

"Yes." I reply before Hiroshi does.

"Then we have to be watchful around them from now on. Got it?" Naman says. I nod and when I glance back over to Toya I meet her icy gaze. I glare but she doesn't seem affected.

"Hello, Kyoko? What's wrong?" Nexa asks. I shake it off and shrug.

"I have a bad feeling about this." I reply and cross my arms.

"I think we all do, Kyoko." Hiroshi says. The lights flicker out and I feel a hand around my throat.

"Nobody move or else someone will get hurt!" A voice orders. It belongs to Moriko.

"So cooperate and we will not hurt you." Nexus finishes. I reach for my key and Hiroshi but the hand grips tighter. I hear Nexa growl and know she's in the same situation.

"Kyoko!" Hiroshi growls.

"Don't you even dare move, Kyoko. Or I kill you here and now." Toya's voice echoes in my ear. I freeze and she knocks me out. I hear Hiroshi and the others' voices yelling for the girls and I before I go unconscious.

**Later..**

"Huh? Where am I?" I say groggily and open my eyes. I'm in a cave or something.

"Kyoko-nee chan!" A voice says. I look over to see my younger siblings; Mika, Amaya, Yumiko and Juro; in a large metal cage with Hachi Tanaka, how did she get out of Ali's body anyway? I give them a worried look before I'm butted into.

"You're awake." Nexa's voice hisses in my hear. I slowly turn my head to face her, we're sitting, tied up in a circle with Eren and Ali. I look around and see Nexa's older brother Shane being held in a large cage with Eren's little brother and their Guardians Daichii and Kazu.

"Good to be awake. Where are we, where are the others and why are our families here?" I ask angrily.

"The other four girls are in a different chamber of the cave and your families are hostages for ransom." Nexus, Nishan, Tsukiko, Ichiru, Aiko, Masaru, Toya and Beko walk out of the darkness with wide smirks.

"What kind of ransom!" Nexa and I growl.

"Oh it's simple really. All you have to do is leave the vampire princes and be our rightful mates." Nishan chuckles.

"And if you don't we'll torture your families until you do." Toya adds.

"Why would we leave them and become mates to wolves! That's not happening! Vampires and wolves can't mix!" Nexa growls. Nishan walks over to her, tilts her chin up, and stares into her eyes.

"Think of it this way. We'd have the most powerful supernatural families." Ichiru points out while making his way to the cage with Sato in it with a psychotic expression.

"We'd never mix and don't you dare hurt them!" Eren growls. I can't see but I know her eyes are bloody red in anger.

"Then leave the princes in our hands. They've really liked us all along and we will make sure of that." Tsukiko sighs dramatically and brushes her fingers against Eren's cheek.

"Who would ever like you anyways?! You're nothing to them but bags of food." Aiko smirks.

"How did you split Hachi and I." Ali says in a threatening tone.

"Oh we just used a special type of gun." Masaru replies while flashing a cocky grin. I feel Ali tense beside me.

"We won't let that happen! Now let our families go before we destroy you all on our own!" Nexa orders, bloodlust dripping from her voice.

"No!" Beko laughs and-

"CLANG!" the cage Ichiru was standing beside rams into the wall.

"AHH!" Sato screams as he hits the bars hard. The other occupants just hiss.

**Eren POV.**

I start to twitch at the sound of Sato screaming. Nobody is allowed to hurt him!

"You are so gonna die for hurting them, bakas!" I threaten under my breath. It isn't usual for me to get this angry but when Sato, the guardians, or my friends' families are in danger I lapse in.

"Oh did you say something? Sorry couldn't hear you, you're twitching too much. If you agree to the ransom price then we'll set them free." Nishan says.

"Don't listen to them." Shane orders as an explosion rocks the chamber, filling the air with dust and dirt. When it sets we can see our counterparts standing in the huge hole made in the wall, shadows cover their faces and they each have menacing positions. My eyes dart to Eiji whose bangs are in his face and his hands are tightly balled up into fists.

"You.. Took.. Our.. Mates.." They growl inhumanely.

_"Eiji, please don't lose complete control." _I telepath. He doesn't respond. This isn't good.

"So? They're rightfully ours and you're rightfully theirs strictly speaking." Nishan says while gesturing to the Fujimura's. It's amazing the boys aren't tearing the world apart but they'll probably start shredding our abductors soon.

"It's a good day to break the taboo for you? Rebelling against the code?" Naman snaps.

"How about we fight for them while the girls watch them." Ichiru teases. That does it for all of us. I change into my familiar with the girls and we glare towards the wolves.

"That's not fair! We fight in full groups!" I hiss.

"E-Eren. Sis." I hear Sato whimper. I know I'm in a scary form but he knows my intentions.

"Alright then. If our team wins, us vampires get to drink your blood and enhance our power. If you win, you can have our blood and their hides." Tsukiko says.

"Agreed." We all chant in assent. Then everything happens in a blur. I go against Tsukiko in her animal form, a badger. She's stronger than I thought.

"I can't believe you stole Eiji away from me!" She growls as she goes for my leg. I dodge and turn her over, letting my fur stand on end.

"Steal!? I didn't steal! You're the one trying to steal him away!" I hiss. After a while we slip out of animal forms.

"Fed up with animals now? Let's really fight." She taunts. I glance over at the others, we're each one-on-one. She takes the advantage and gives me a punch that connects with my jaw nearly perfectly.

"No holding back then. Okay." I say and throw a white energy beam at her. She blocks it and sends it back to me. Then something tackles me, knocking me out of the way.

"Don't use her element against her. Use the psychic." Eiji whispers quickly. I nod and concentrate hard before lifting Tsukiko off the ground.

"What! How can you do this! I demand you play fairly to me!" She growls. I throw her around, finally against the cold, hard stone wall. I won. And so have the others.

**Kaoru POV.**

I finally remove my fangs from Kasumi's neck. I'm glad I got to her without the other girls noticing, but the deal was if I won I got Kasumi's blood and if she won, vice versa and Takashi.

"You.. Actually did it?" Takashi asks after finishing beating the life out of Taz. I look at him and smirk.

"Hai. You were right about power enhancements too." I reply.

"There you are! We need to get out of here!" I hear Miyako, Momoko and Usagi shriek as they run over to me. We got separated earlier.

"Yeah. We need to release our families though and explain everything." I sigh. "But we also need to find the others. Where are they anyway?"

"They were in a separate location in the cave. They should be finished now though so let's wait outside." Masahiro informs.

"Families first." Usagi says. I break open the cages with Takashi and my family pulls me into a crushing hug.

"What's going on, Kaoru!" Dai asks.

"Are you okay?" Shou adds.

"Do we need to take care of that boy?!" Dad growls. Takashi isn't fazed but fakes a wince.

"No, no. I'm fine. I'm sorry I haven't gotten in touch with you since everything happened. This _boy_ is actually my mate. He's Takashi Inoue, crown prince and heir to the vampire empire. He turned me about a month ago which is why I haven't visited because of training." I explain. My family is very quiet. I can see similar situations with the others before my head snaps in my parent's direction.

"So you're married!?" Mom squeals and hugs me.

"Not exactly we're just bonded! I would have liked a regular wedding but we did something else." I say and pull away from her grasp. Not because I needed breath, I'm just not used to being touched by anyone else other than Takashi or the girls now.

"If he does anything to you we'll kill him regardless." My dad and brothers growl.

"I know that. Arigato." I say. After the explanations we finally leave the cave and wait outside. The others finally turn up with their most likely families. Nexa is walking beside a slightly taller boy who looks like her only his hair is shorter, he could be her older brother from what I can tell. Eren is carrying a smaller boy who has bright golden hair styled like Takaaki's but he's asleep so I can't see his eyes. She's also walking with an older couple, it could be her parents but I doubt it since they're both brunette. Kyoko is leading three younger girls and a young boy who look like her and Ali is walking with a girl who has gold eyes and longer hair with streaks of gold in it.

"Moshi Moshi." We greet eachother dully.

**A long chapter but I needed to get this done for my readers! Please review and ciao!  
~Eve**


	27. Chapter 27

**Nexa POV the next morning.**

I walk into the sunroom with Naman and Shane where all the families are gathered with the others. I had to plead with Shane to get him to stay a while longer for us to explain.

"So. What is the explanation for all of this?" Momoko's father asks kindly. No wonder she's so sweet and caring.

"Well. Let's start from the start. A month ago we claimed Momoko, Miyako, Kaoru and Usagi to become our mates and future rulers alongside us. Of course, Kaoru was turned around that time along with Nexa, Eren and Ali. Although all the girls are now in the Inoue Family, it also causes for jealousy and acts of treason to be taken against the crown or against members who are married into the family." Masahiro says.

"We did not expect the wolves to attack again after what happened shortly after being bonded. But it seems that the same wolves formed a group with the Aristocratic family, The Fujimura's, to get ahold of the girls as mates. We never did feel relaxed when we heard of or were around The Fujimura's because they had been rumored to have a long grudge against us for taking the throne five hundred years ago after one of their ancestors retired early without a successor." Raiden continues.

"The Fujimura Girls were after my brothers and I for power, but it is quite a well-known fact that they do in fact harbor some feelings. When we brought in the girls, who most are originally human now, they became extremely jealous and started the plots. They knew that the girls had families and would do anything to protect them, so when the joined with the wolves they told them all the information to abduct you. It is a serious act of treason and we have the remaining Fujimura's and the wolves responsible in full custody and on lockdown." Takashi informs. His eyes darken. This conversation is mainly for the families who haven't heard from their daughters in a month and didn't know what happened. But the rest of us, it's just so they know. I glance at the young new faces and analyze them before tuning into Tomoya.

"Now, we know that just finding out about this is stressing. And if we didn't have to tell you we wouldn't. But last night's events confirmed an uprising against the Inoue's. You are all in danger now, not just us." Tomoya says.

"We ask you to please keep calm and heed our advice about staying either with us or near us. And if you do not live here then we will make sure you are guarded." Naman says, trying to lift the mood a bit.

"If we do have an understanding, then we would love to spend time and get acquainted. We do admit that not letting your precious daughters contact you was harsh but we had a feeling that something else would happen." Eiji says softly.

"Even if you do not wish to live with us permanently. You have to stay here until we are sure it is safe and that there are safe houses to move you into." Hiroshi continues.

"Please accept the apologies. But this is for your well-being." Koumori finishes. We watch it sink in slowly.

"So we could be hurt?" Kuriko whimpers. Momoko hugs her little sister.

"Hopefully not. If you are, it will not be good for the responsible party." Momoko says. Kaoru's dad stands up and rouses Takashi's hair very roughly.

"If you ever hurt the Matsubara family or my daughter you will very much rue your actions." He warns.

"And it will not be pretty." Dai and Shou scowl. Takashi sweatdrops and nods.

"I hope you take care of my little Usagi. She deserves the utmost safety with her friends and if you do not give her that so help me." Usagi's foster mom says. I let out a sigh of relief that it is blowing over well.

"Anyways. We need to introduce those you do not know. I am Masahiro, the eldest of my biological brothers Raiden, Takashi and Tomoya. And these are our step-brothers Naman, Eiji, Hiroshi and Koumori." Masahiro says.

"We're friends of the girls. I'm Nexa and these are Eren, Kyoko and Ali." I say.

"It's nice to meet you. But what about the other families?" Miyako's grandmother says.

"Hai. Even we haven't met eachother's families." Miyako says. I pull Shane up from the couch.

"That's right. We should get to know eachother." Dai says while looking at Shane.

"How about you introduce yourselves?" Eren suggests while hugging Sato who still has to wake up completely.

"Alright. I'm Dai Matsubara and this is Shou." Dai says. Kaoru moans.

"You can call me Tokio." Kaoru's dad says.

"I'm Kaoru's mother. You can call me Kim." The last of the Matsubara's says.

"You can call me Mr. Akatsutsumi and my wife Mrs. Akatsutsumi. This is Kuriko." Momoko's dad says.

"I am Miyako's grandmother. Just call me Obasan." Miyako's grandmother says.

"And I'm Usagi's foster mom. You can call me Deanna." Usagi's mom says brightly. I nudge Shane sharply in the ribs.

"I'm Nexa's older brother Shane." Shane says and rouses my hair again.

"I'm Daichii and this is Kazu. We're Eren's guardians." Daichii says.

"This is Sato, my younger brother." Eren says.

"I'm Amaya and these are my siblings Yumiko, Juro and Mika. Kyoko's our big sis." Amaya cheers.

"I'm Ali's twin Hachi." Hachi shrugs.

**Ali POV.**

"I wonder what they're going to say." Miyako says. We're waiting for our families to make up their minds. But they're taking a long time.

"It's easy enough to tell from a glance." Nexa says.

"True." The boys remark.

"I'm just glad there wasn't any fighting." Eren says.

"He's been asleep for hours and still hasn't woken up?" I ask. She nods and repositions him. He may be eleven but he's still pretty small and light so she carries him since he's got a weak constitution. She nods.

"He likes his sleep." She replies.

"Alright we've made our decisions." Shane says.

"You're leaving aren't you." Naman points out. Shane nods.

"Yeah. I'm still supposed to track the bad supernaturals." Shane replies.

"Well have fun." Nexa says. Shane gives us a farewell nod and lets himself out. We walk back into the room to hear the decisions.

After a long discussion we decide on letting the adults stay at a safe house not too far away while Miyako's grandmother and the kids stay here for extra protection.

"The transportation to get you to the safe place will be here in two hours. So why don't we do something?" Raiden says.

"The strawberries are ripe so we could do pick them." Momoko suggests.

"Sounds good." The rest of us agree. We lead our families outside to the garden and the maids hand us baskets. I split from the group with Hachi and Koumori for peace and quiet but Usagi and Momoko catch us.

"Come on, be part of the group!" Usagi cheers.

"She has a decision." Hachi groans.

"Besides, we don't have to bond right away." Koumori sighs.

"Actually this is a perfect start. So get over here." Naman says. I shake my head as we're dragged back over. The dads pull the boys away so the rest of us are alone.

"Are we going to make jam?" Kuriko asks.

"Hai. And we'll all help." Momoko replies proudly.

"You know you could cheer up, Alice." Hachi says. I give her a look.

"I am happy that you're okay. But I don't know how they split us apart so that's what's on my mind more." I reply and finish with my basket. "Yo, I'm done." Momoko looks over at me and Sato finally looks up to show his eyes. Bright robin egg electric blue with silver.

"Ali-chan, can't you have fun with us?" He says.

"Yeah. You shouldn't let last night put you down." Kyoko adds while watching her siblings run around.

"I can't help it." I reply. I can't help but wonder how they split her from me without me noticing. We really are in danger.

**Hope you liked this story but I need at least three people to review for me to update. It's going to end soon but there will be a sequel so please review. Ciao!  
~Eve**


	28. Chapter 28

**Koumori POV, that night.**

"How long are we going to stay here?" Mika asks. We're in the parlor so the kids can unwind and not cause problems when we put them to bed.

"As long as you need to." Kyoko replies. It's been so quiet since the adults left, it's smothering.

_"Still. You have to say that how Ali and Hachi split and how they didn't use their aunt is rather daunting." _Shinji, my twin brother says inside my head. I sigh.

_"That's not the only problem you know that, Shinji." _I snap. He shrugs.

_"Yeah. If you can somehow get us to split then I could figure out the situation with Ali and Hachi." _He persuades. I shake my head.

_"Just be quiet and let me think on my own." _I growl at him and he silences.

"Shinji?" Hachi assumes. I jump a little and glare at her.

"Yes. Don't do that again." I say and she shrugs.

"I don't know about that. But I'm guessing that you and Shinji are wondering how they split Ali and I and didn't get ahold of our aunt." She says.

"Well duh." Ali says. Not looking up from her touch.

"We're all wondering about that. But they're not the only ones with problems." Naman says while sending us a look over his laptop. He's looking at something online, I don't know what though.

"And what would they be?" Hachi asks.

"The shared problem is that they did not get the Professor, Ken or Peach. That's the foremost." Masahiro says without moving his line of sight from his book.

"Then what about the rest of you?" I ask.

"We're still not sure completely. But the wolves seem to have left a mark on the girls." Raiden replies.

"What type of mark?" Hiroshi growls. Kyoko decks him in the head and he hisses.

"Just listen to him." Kyoko scolds.

"They were all somehow put in exposure to wolf blood." Tomoya says.

"Then how come we're not bed-ridden and sick." Usagi remarks.

"That's the problem." Eiji says. Loud yawns are heard from the Yamada's and Kuriko.

"Bed time for youngsters." Eren points out.

"But-!" Juro whines.

"No whining. Come on." Kyoko says.

"I'll turn in as well." Shou says.

"You heard them. Come on, Kuriko." Momoko sighs.

"Don't worry I'll get them to bed for you." Obasan says.

"Obaachan, we can handle it. You should rest." Miyako urges.

"I'm fine. I've still got a few years yet." Her grandmother replies.

"I'll go to bed with Eren." Sato says. Obasan nods and leaves with the Yamada's and Shou in tow.

"It sure is nice to have her around. It's refreshing." Hiroshi says.

"Yeah. But now that the kids are gone we need to figure out how to deal with the rising number of level E's." I say coldly.

"That's what we wanted to talk about." A couple of too recognizable voices say. Mom and Dad walk into the room.

"It's good to see you back on your feet, Okasan." Masahiro says with a small smile. She nods.

"What do we need to discuss?" Naman says. Wanting to get to the point quickly.

"As you've heard, the population of Level E's is rapidly increasing. The new ones have yet to lapse in completely but there are now serial killers out there." Mother says.

"Don't we have the Hunter's and Scouts to take care of them? Not to mention our own military?" Raiden shivers.

"Yes. But there are a select few serial killers have been around for a long time and have defeated hunters and scouts alike. They're a lot stronger than we think, also a lot smarter because they've kept themselves low." Dad explains.

"What are you getting at?" Takashi asks.

**Momoko POV.**

"It's time for you to step up and take your places in our world as rulers." Charlotte and Winston say.

"Nani! The girls still have to learn everything and what does that have to do with the Level E's?" Hiroshi says.

"They can learn quickly. And since you are all so powerful then when you are crowned rulers then you have the ability to do what you want with the serial killers. If you were to go out and kill them now, you would be in quite a predicament." Charlotte says. I look at Masahiro and try to read his expression then look at my feet.

"When is the coronation." The guys say.

"A week from tonight." Winston announces.

"Why can't you go over details with us before you order events like this so quickly?" Tomoya groans.

"We're the Emperor and Empress. We don't have to tell you everything." Winston and Charlotte reply.

"True." Eiji says.

"What will happen to our families though?" I ask.

"They have their choices. But their status' will be bumped up to the highest ranks possible and their security as well." Winston replies softly.

"Charlotte-sama! Winston-sama! A letter came for you." Vincent says while carrying in a letter on a silver platter. They really are royalty.

"Ahh Arigato. We better retire to our quarters to settle this letter. We will meet and discuss further detail tomorrow morning then. Good night." Charlotte says and leaves with Winston. Masahiro puts his hand up and covers his face with it.

"Who would've thought things would escalate to this so quickly." He says.

**The next chapter will also be the last but there will be a sequel. So I need at least five reviews to update and do an epilogue. Ciao!  
~Eve**


	29. Chapter 29

**A week later. Naman POV.**

"Oh, Naman, don't forget your hair!" Mom teases and pulls my ponytail out, letting my hair tumble down to mid-shoulder blade length and my bangs fall into my face.

"Mom, really?" I groan.

"It's about time you wore it down. The same can be said for Eiji." She scolds and Eiji hurriedly takes his ponytail out, letting his hair fall to just beneath the shoulder blades.

"Fine." Eiji and I say. Mom grins and leaves the room.

"Why do we have to let our hair down." Eiji sighs.

"We don't know so we can't ask." Masahiro says. His cap is gone and he looks upset about it.

"Anyways. Shouldn't we be getting ready?" Raiden points out as the butlers bring in our suits, they all have the family insignia; My suit is yellow with a brown and black designs, along with the family insignia Masahiro's; red with pink and black, Raiden's; sea blue with baby blue and white designs, Takashi's; forest green with lighter green and black designs, Tomoya's; Dark purple with white and black designs, Eiji's; white with black and gold designs, Hiroshi's; navy blue with black and white designs, and Koumori's; lavender with white and black designs.

"These have to be the most embarrassing thing we've ever worn." Hiroshi moans.

"Well we have to wear them or we have to babysit the kids all week instead of doing the tour." Eiji says. We get dressed and then we're escorted to our places outside the main ceremony hall where nobles, aristocrats and other respectable vampires are gathering, as well as the girls' families. I've never liked big things like this at all.

"You look sharp." The girls' say as they appear. I pull Nexa over next to me and peck a kiss on her forehead.

"Thanks. You look pretty good yourselves." Takashi says. The girls are wearing tight fitted mermaid tailed dresses with bell sleeves and the insignia's in their colors.

"Stop it, Takashi!" Kaoru scolds and yanks on his ear. That's new so most of us snicker when he actually winces.

"Come on, everyone, it's almost time for the ceremony. Remember, best behavior." Dad says, directing a look at Takashi and Hiroshi before leaving to his position in the other room with mom. I get in my position with Nexa at my right side behind the reds and take a deep breath to calm myself and stabilize my nerve system.

**Masahiro POV.**

Momoko and I walk first respectably down the middle aisle and up the steps to the large, ceremonial altar. Eight crown's and eight tiara's are on the altar as well as a large flask of blood, small knife, and sixteen small goblets. Momoko and I are going to rule superior to my biological brothers and their mates but equal to Nexa and Naman since we're taking care of the sun world.

"Shall we begin with Prince Masahiro Inoue and Momoko Akatsutsumi Inoue, heir couple to the Paris, France region." The minister says. I swallow a lump that was forming in my throat and we proceed with the ceremony. He takes my left hand and Momoko's right hand then slices shallow cuts in our palms; Letting the blood drip onto the red and dark pink crown and tiara, then two of the goblets. He hands me the goblet with Momoko's blood, and vice versa with Momoko then nods for me to start off.

"I, Masahiro Inoue, pledge myself to be a strong, wise Ruler alongside my mate, Momoko Akatsutsumi Inoue." I say.

"And I, Momoko Akatsutsumi Inoue, pledge to become a wise, strong queen beside my mate, Masahiro Inoue." Momoko says. We then drink from our cups, I'm surprised Momoko isn't making a face at all of this. After we finish with the blood, the minister picks up the crown and tiara meant for us and gently places them on our heads before bowing deeply to us.

"We now recognize, King Masahiro and Queen Momoko, of the Sun World." The minister says and places a gold scepter with rubies in my hands, and a gold scepter with pink opals in Momoko's. Then we're led to the ceremonial thrones and we sit down stiffly. The rest of the ceremony goes by smoothly and soon after it ends we're led into a large ball room where the guests are waiting to meet and congratulate us.

"Congratulations to all of you. I believe the empire is reaching a new, brighter era with you in control." Duchess Hana says and bows with her mate, Duke Clark. We bow back.

"Arigato." We reply before the wave of well-wishers overwhelms us.

**Raiden POV**

"Come on, Miyako!" I say and lead her onto the jet. We're followed by Kaoru and Takashi as usual then Ali and Koumori, finally Kyoko and Hiroshi board the jet and we pull up the door.

"You all ready for the tour?" Dad asks.

"Hai!" We reply.

"Is everyone buckled?" Eren calls from the cockpit.

"Yes." We call back and the plane starts moving onto the private runway.

"Then we're ready for take-off." Eiji says and in a few seconds we're climbing into the air. I pull Miyako close and wrap my arms around her tightly.

"So what do you think about being rulers now?" Mom asks.

"That's too hard to explain." Kaoru says. We all laugh and I look out the window with Miyako.

"Raiden?" She asks.

"Hai?" I reply.

"I'm glad everything turned out alright." She says and snuggles up against me.

"Yeah. Me too." I whisper back.

** -The End-**

**Should I do an epilogue or not? Please review and vote on the poll on my profile, ciao!  
~Eve**


	30. Chapter 30

** -Epilogue-**

**Kaoru POV.**

"Um.. Guys.. We landed half an hour ago." Eren says from the cockpit. Takashi and I groan.

"That quickly?" I mutter.

"Yes. You were talking a lot you didn't even notice. We landed early anyways so we decided to let you talk." Eren replies.

"Well. It's time for the big welcoming party. Then tomorrow we begin introducing you to everyone you will work with. So we'd better get hopping." Winston says and we step off the plane into Italy.

"Ahh, welcome to Italy!" The Vampire Duke says and bows deeply.

"It's very nice to be here." Charlotte says. The duke nods.

"If you allow, I will escort you to the big party after you get changed." He says.

"Allowed." We reply and he takes us inside a large, private casino\mansion. The girls and I change quickly in one of the rooms and walk out onto the private plaza\pier. The boys are waiting for us.

"You ready, girls?" Naman asks.

"Hai." We reply. Takashi takes me by the arm and leads me over to the pier side where a small soccer ball and a goal have been set up.

"Sweet!" I cheer and he laughs.

"Want to play?" He asks. I nod.

"You bet. I'll win." I reply and we race to the ball.

**Eiji POV.**

"Eiji!" Eren shrieks as I pull her into a fast swing dance.

"I thought you liked dancing." I say and she smiles.

"You could have told me." She replies and I shrug.

"Then it wouldn't be fun." I state and spin her around. After a long while of dancing we walk over to the pier where everyone else is for a little more privacy.

"Can you believe what's happened in one month?" Momoko asks.

"It might be hard to. But we made it here intact and safe." Masahiro replies.

"You don't think something bad will happen when we start ruling for real?" Usagi says.

"No. Nothing will happen to you girls, that's the first priority." Tomoya assures and I look at the sunset. It's silent for a while as a slow song plays dramatically.

"We love you, boys." The girls whisper.

"We love you too, girls." The guys and I reply softly.

**? POV.**

So they did make it after all? They're sure to be in for an adventure when they finally start the real job of ruling. And I'll be there to make sure they don't survive.

**I will make a sequel for this story so please keep a lookout for it. Thanks for reading!  
~Eve**


End file.
